Cardboard Cutout
by 123HSMluver
Summary: The peasants and the nobility: complete opposites. When a spark begins to flare between two young people from opposite social classes what will happen? Will their relationship make it through the turmoil? Or will that spark suffer along with them?
1. In The Beginning

The sun rose in the sky, a glowing orange orb amongst a sea of deep red and a tinge of blue. Which each passing minute it sailed higher and higher into the sky, oblivious to the heat it was creating for the habitants.

The community was beginning to awaken as dawn broke, but there was not a sound to be heard from the bedroom belonging to the son of the wealthy owner of Bolton Manor, Mr. Troy Bolton. By the time he cracked an eye open the sun was high in the sky and it was closer to tea time, then breakfast.

Troy sat up amongst his many quilts and silk sheets, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His unruly blond curls tumbled down in a tangled mess to his shoulders, giving him the image of a lunatic, which he knew people called him behind his back.

He noticed that the fire had not been lit and a fury built deep within him. He reached for the bell cord and tugged harshly on it a few times, waiting for one of his many servants to arrive at his bedside.

Shortly after there was a timid knock on the door and after Troy had grunted in acknowledgment a young, thin woman slipped into the bedroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton, you rang?" She greeted, politely, offering a shy smile.

"You're late." Troy snapped, his face stone. The smile slipped from her lips and her expression informed Troy that she was confused.

"Late sir?" She repeated, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Yes, late." Troy finalized. He held up a heavy silver pocket-watch and gestured to it. "You took three minutes to get here and you _know_ I do not like to wait. Move faster next time."

_I really must hire some smarter servants, these ones are far too dumb._ Troy thought, looking at his fingernails, as he was bored with the subject.

"Of course, sir, sorry sir. The young servant said quietly, smoothing down her spotless white apron that hung over her simple blue dress.

"I thought I told you that I wanted this fire lit when I awoke?" Troy boomed, ignoring her apology and smirked in satisfaction when the woman before him trembled with fear.

"I-I didn't think you would need it in the middle of the summer." She confessed.

"I don't care what you think!" Troy barked. "From now on I want this fire lit every day of the _year_, understood? No matter the temperature outdoors."

"Y-yes sir." She stammered, tears gathering in her eyes at his harsh tone.

"Now away with you and send someone up with my tea."

"Yes sir." The servant replied, bobbing a neat curtsy. "Good day sir."

Troy grunted and then got out of bed to look out the window. What he saw disgusted him.

Peasants were milling about the streets like they owned them and Troy sneered as a slender, frail looking woman fell to the ground, spilling her basket of fruit.

Troy laughed harshly.

_Serves you right, scum._ He thought with a twisted smile. _Serves you right._

* * *

Another day had begun and dawn found the young woman standing at the pane less window, watching the sun rise. She was always up at dawn and never tired of watching the sin rise ever morning, day after day. To her it meant a brand new start to the world and the chance to be whoever you wished to be.

The sun rose higher and the little girl reached out a hand as if begging for the sun to take her with it, bring her into the sky, to get her out of this mess, this poverty that she lived in. She longed to soar through the air like a bird, her only worries about which way she was flying. But the sun ignored her and it continued its journey into the depths of the sky, leaving her rough, bleeding feet planted firmly on the unforgiving ground.

"Gabriella! Where are you?"

A commanding voice brought the woman's fantasies to a screeching halt. The girl spun about, her chestnut, wavy hair, fanning out behind her like a wall.

"Coming mama!" She cried out, trotting from their small hut to where her mother, and six sisters were standing.

"Sorry." She apologized, a tender blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Were you looking at the sun again?" One of her sisters, Lucille, asked. Gabriella looked at the ground, her blush spreading.

"Maybe." She murmured.

"Come on girls, to the village." Her mother instructed, taking the lead. After their mother it was the eldest: Margret, then, Maria, then, Gabriella, then, Sarah, then, Elizabeth, then, Lucille and lastly, little Victoria.

They paraded into the town, their rags hanging in odd shapes off their bodies, but not that they minded. The day was plenty warm even though it was only dawn. Once they had reached the village they were all sent off in their separate directions to do various chores that their mother had given them. As Gabriella wandered off to the fruit booth she remembered with frightening clarity when the family had almost lost their mother.

_______Flashback_______

_The whole family stood in terrified silence as their mother lay on one of the straw cots in their ramshackle hut. Her breathing came out in short gasps and her skin was pale as well as cold. Two of they youngest boys were crying and all eleven children were frightened to go to sleep for fear that when they awoke their mother would be dead. _

_The children's father was knelt beside his wife, whispering words of encouragement but he also knew that she didn't have much of a chance of surviving the bout of pneumonia that she had come across. He had prayed ever single minute since the woman had gone pale, knowing that if he lost her he would be on his own with his eleven children._

_He had told the children that their mother was very sick but not to worry because she would get better and it would all be over soon. He reminded them that when you love someone, it's never over. You move on, because you have to, but you bring that special person with you in your heart. He just hoped he wouldn't have to enforce that thought._

_______End Of Flashback_______

That had been a few months ago and her mother had made a full recovery, much to their relief. There was no doubt that the woman was a fighter.

Gabriella reached the fruit stand and carefully handed the merchant her money, trying to stop herself from drooling at the sight of the fresh pineapple and tomatoes. A basket full of fruit was handed to her and she began to pick her way through the crowds to where she was meeting her mother and sisters. Before she could even register what was happening, Gabriella was on the ground and their fruit was everywhere. A sob hitched in her throat and she quickly gathered everything that she could, her panic rising as her mother hurried to her. She winced as she imagined the scolding that she was going to get but instead of the loud words she felt two arms encircle her and pull her into a much-needed hug.

"Are you alright, Ella?" Her mother asked, patting down her snarl of hair. Gabriella sniffed and nodded, clean streaks on her face where a few tears had rolled down, cleaning the grime off.

"I'm sorry I spilt the fruit, mama." She apologized, her lower lip trembling. The older woman gently pressed her lips to her daughters forehead and hugged her again.

"We'll make do. Now let's go meet the others." Her mother said, helping her to stand.

The basket of fruit was not as full now but Gabriella carefully walked back to her other sisters and they went home to enjoy a meal of fruit, her mother making sure that Gabriella got the first pick for doing such a good job.

* * *

Everyone was accustomed to how life was, and everyone accepted everything as it was, thinking that was how it was _supposed_ to be, but in a short time, one unlikely thing would happen, between a couple, from two completely different worlds.

**AN: Okay so I'm back (finally) with a new story! Just in case anyone is confused, this story is taking place in the 1700's before the French Revolution. This actually was a History project that I had to do for school, but I got an awesome idea for a fanfic so I just edited it up and started plotting! So what do you think? Keep it? Let me know! Thanks so much for reading and any reviews would be greatly appreciated!!**


	2. Chosen

He"I refuse to be seen with that lowlife." Troy informed his parents, as they sat down to eat breakfast.

"Troy, you don't have to marry them, just scout them out and pick a few ones to be servants. I'm sure you won't have to be there long." His mother reminded him.

Troy frowned and stabbed at his egg with his fork. His parents had told him when he had awakened that morning that he was to go into the village and hand pick more servants for their manor. After Troy had told them what had happened the previous day with his maid and the fire place, they saw it fit to hire new ones and get rid of the useless or incapable ones.

"Why don't you send one of the servants to do it?" Troy asked, stuffing a forkful of egg into his mouth.

"That would be unfit, son." His father boomed. "We must see to these types of matters ourselves. And since both your mother and I have plans, that leaves you."

Troy said nothing, and glowered down at his breakfast. He shoved the rest of his food down in silence and as soon as he had finished he rushed from the room, furious that he had been assigned this lowly task.

_I might as well make the most of it._ He thought to himself, snapping his fingers at the maid in his room.

"You, pick out clothes."

"Yes sir, right away sir." She said with a quick curtsey, rushing to get clothes.

Troy sat waiting, his thoughts wandering to the events that would play out that day. In Troy's eyes it was the lowest of the low to be seen strolling long amongst the lowly peasants milling about on their way to odd jobs and groceries. Troy thought it disgusting that _he_ would have to be the one to inspect all of these nobodies and pick out five for his mansion. As if he wanted any of _them_ working near him.

Troy got up and wandered to the window, watching the towns people wander to and from their jobs, like ants on an anthill. As he watched Troy reminded himself that the new servants would be a positive attribute to their home; who else would do all of the hard work around here? Not Troy, that was for certain.

With that thought in his head he sighed and waited impatiently for the maid to return with his clothes for the day.

_She will be the first one to go._ He decided, frowning as he looked at his pocket watch.

* * *

Gabriella scrubbed harder at the scarred wood of their table, growing frustrated as the stain refused to come off. When she had arisen at dawn her younger sister, Elizabeth, had been cutting tomatoes on the table and then left the mess where it was when their mother had called for her. Now Gabriella, hours later, was trying to scrub dried tomato off of the table.

"Oh, stop being stubborn." She grumbled, her arms shaking with the effort of the washing.

Finally the stain came off, causing Gabriella to sigh in relief. She washed the rest of the table quickly and then cleaned up the rest of the mess that Elizabeth had left, meaning to give her a scolding when she saw her next.

"Gabriella? Come quickly!"

Gabriella jumped at the urgency in her mother's voice and grabbed at the rag she had been using, running to where her mother was.

"Mama? What is it? Are you ill?"

"I am fine, Ella. I have just heard news that a member of the Bolton family will be coming to pick out new workers for his manor. I want you to wash the best you can, take your church clothes and go out into town to see if you can get picked.

Gabriella stood staring at her mother.

"But, mama, if I get selected I will have to live there. I won't get to see you or the rest of the family. How will you take care of everything by your lonesome?" She breathed, aghast.

"Nonsense, we will manage, Ella. I still have Margret and Maria. Besides, Sarah is almost of sixteen years, old enough to take on your chores if need be."

Gabriella nodded and then obediently went to grab her church clothes and run for the creek a few miles away. She ran through throngs of people and animals, darted through alleyways and slipped around carts, her nimbleness making it easy for her to get around the busy village.

Once she reached the river, Gabriella carefully put her church clothes on the bank and then jumped into the river, her rags causing her to sing a little bit at first. Gabriella blew a few bubbles from under the water and then swam for the surface, relishing at the feel of the cool water on her skin.

Gabriella washed herself as thoroughly as she could with the water, making sure that she got the dirt and twigs out of her hair, and the mud from her hands and feet. Finally satisfied, she pulled herself out of the river and pulled on her church clothes, praying that this would be a good enough appearance to get her a spot at the manor. Her family could use some extra money.

Gabriella picked up her ratty clothes and rushed back home, careful not to get a lot of dust on her clothes or her face, wanting to give the best impression she could for the Bolton family member.

Once she got home, Gabriella helped her mother prepare lunch for the large family and then sat still as mama tried to tease the tangles and knots from Gabriella's long, curly brown hair.

"I am certain, daughter, that you will get picked. You are pretty, smart, and you obey every order." Her mother said.

Gabriella smiled nervously and played with a lock of her hair, looking at all of her family before her. They stood in front of her, the younger ones watching in awe as she got ready to go to town. The older ones just frowned jealously at her, but also grateful that it wasn't them.

If Gabriella was selected she was to go straight to the manor, and not return, which was why the family were saying their goodbyes now. One by one, each of the family hugged Gabriella and she struggled to keep her tears from being seen, knowing that it would make it harder in the end.

"You will be fine, Ella. Remember that."

Gabriella nodded at mama's words and hugged her tightly, feeling nervous for the events to come. If she was selected, Gabriella would be leaving everything she knew behind; a thought that frightened her. Still she knew it had to be done and being one for doing her best, Gabriella swallowed her tears and released her mother. She could do this.

* * *

There was a crowd of them standing there, waiting for a life changing decision that might never come. Gabriella smoothed down her dress and took a few deep breaths as the coach stopped in front of them. The door was opened and Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as a young man, around her age, stepped out.

He had sandy blonde hair, and an attractive face. His eyes were a brilliant blue that now seemed to be hardened in dislike. Gabriella's eyes were glued to him as he walked stiffly down the hushed line of people, his fists clenching and unclenching, Gabriella noticed.

_He must be the son, Troy._ Gabriella thought, her heart hammering in her chest as he neared her, having already picked a few people out of the line; at random it seemed. He stopped in front of Gabriella, glanced briefly at her and then pointed at her with a grunt.

He turned abruptly and stalked back to the coach, the selected people coming to stand behind the carriage. Gabriella joined them with a feeling of pride mixed with fear. She had been chosen! The carriage began to move and Gabriella turned around for one last glance of her home.

"I'll make you proud, mama." She whispered and turned her back to home, turning instead towards her destination and her future.

**AN: So how was that? Not bad for the second chapter right? I hope not! Thanks so much for reading and please review! It makes me smile!**


	3. Change Of Character

She was different from all of the others, Troy noticed. Unlike the rest of the people that they had hired for their manor, this one was quiet, polite, and obeyed every order that was given to her. She did her work well and never complained. In all the servants that Troy had seen working around the mansion he had never seen one this dedicated to what she was doing. She was respectful to everyone, and Troy found himself watching her more than he normally would watch anyone. He was aware of her whenever she was in the room, a fact that had him puzzled, and he found himself thinking of her before he fell asleep every night.

"There's something about her…"

Troy startled himself by speaking out loud as he lay in bed. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face and fluffed up his pillows a bit more. Normally Troy would still be dead to the world for a few more hours, but a sound had awakened him and he couldn't figure out how to get back to sleep. The sun was creeping over the horizon, telling him that it was a few hours after dawn, and he should still be asleep.

"Ouch."

Troy jumped and sat up in bed as he heard the sound of discomfort, and then slid from the comfort of his bed, to the floor. Using the lit fire as a light, Troy crept along the cold floor until he was able to peek through the crack in the door.

A figure was crouched o the floor, rubbing at what Troy guessed was their knee. Usually, Troy would roll his eyes at such a sight, but something compelled him to sneak into the corridor and approach the figure.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was no louder than a whisper but the figure let out a squeak of surprise and whipped around so fast that Troy nearly fell onto the stone floor beside them in shock.

"M-Mister Troy, you startled me. I didn't think that you would be u-up at this hour of the morning."

Troy had to smile at the irony of the situation. It was the girl that he was constantly thinking about. What were the odds?

"Neither did I, actually." He replied, offering her a hand up.

She took his hand hesitantly, and kept her gaze on him as he pulled her to her feet. Troy admired the clarity of her chocolate brown eyes and then realized with a start that he had no idea what the girls name was.

"I-I thought that maybe it would be best if I w-went down to the kitchen and helped them p-prepare the breakfast, so I could h-have a plate ready for you when you awoke." She stammered, twisting her hands in her apron.

"What is your name?" Troy asked, his voice still a whisper.

"Gabriella." She replied, with a shy smile.

"Well, Gabriella, come with me. I have another plan for you today." Troy said, turning and heading back into his bed chambers.

Gabriella was so quiet behind him that he didn't realize that she was still there until he turned and saw her standing there, still twisting her apron. Troy watched as she took in the décor of his room, watched as her eyes lit up in wonder and in admiration of the beauty of it. Troy himself, didn't care for art, but it was clear that this girl did.

"So Gabriella, how do you like this job so far?" He asked, journeying over to his window.

"It's delightful, sir. Very nice." She answered with a polite smile.

Troy nodded and then wandered from the window to large desk, rooting around in it until he found what he was looking for. Taking two coins out of his bag he returned to Gabriella, surprising himself as he smiled at her.

"Hold out your hand." He instructed.

Gabriella hesitantly complied, her eyes weary.

Troy dropped the two coins in her hand and watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened in shock at the treasures now in her hand.

"Mister Troy?" She asked, in awe and confusion.

"I want you to take that down the village." He told her. "And I want you to buy yourself a new dress."

"A new dress?" Gabriella repeated, confusion clouding her eyes.

Troy gestured to a tear on the hem of her dress, knowing how easily that could be fixed, but praying she'd go along with it.

"You have a rip in your dress." He commented, pointing out the obvious.

Gabriella glanced down and then looked back up at Troy again, still confused. If he had been alone, Troy would have slapped himself for the stupidity of the comment.

"I can easily mend that Mister Troy." She said quietly.

"I will not allow any worker of mine to be dressed in rags. Go to the village and buy a new dress." He commented, his voice a bit louder than he intended it to be.

Gabriella nodded and curtsied quickly.

"Yes sir." She murmured meekly. "But I do not need this much money to buy a dress."

Gabriella tried to hand the second coin back, but Troy stopped her, closing her fingers over the cold metal.

"You have family in the village, yes?" He inquired.

"Yes sir." Gabriella replied with a nod. Troy saw the flicker of fear enter her eyes and smiled to assure her that he meant no harm to them.

"I'm sure they could have use for whatever you don't spend on the dress." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Never in her whole life had anyone offered anything to her or her family. This whole experience was new to her and she didn't know what to say.

"Will…Are you sure?" She finally sputtered.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

Gabriella grinned and slipped the money into a pouch that held her earnings from previous days.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her voice was quiet, but powerful, and Troy knew that she meant it with every fibre of her being.

Troy nodded, and then became serious.

"Tell no one that I told you to see your family. Usually it is not permitted, but seeing how hard you've worked, I think that I can make an exception." He cautioned. "Make the most of it, Gabriella. Now go, you are dismissed."

Gabriella nodded with a smile and then with a quick curtsy she was gone.

Troy waited for a few minutes and then rang the bell for another servant to come up with his breakfast. Pocket watch in hand, Troy went to the window and searched through the few people on the streets, trying to find the one he wanted. Finally, she came into view, running quickly and nimbly through the crowds, dodging carts and people; to her home.

Troy didn't realize he was grinning goofily until he caught sight of himself in the dirty pane of glass. Wiping the smile from his face he glowered at the grime on the window and glanced at the pocket watch.

_Must they always take so long?_ He thought with a sigh, plucking a piece of lint from the cuff of his shirt.

Now that Gabriella was gone, Troy felt his usual glowering self settle into place and found himself wondering why he was able to shed this persona when she was around. Today was the first encounter he had had with her, but in the few minutes they had been together, Troy knew something was out of the ordinary about himself.

_Nonsense, the only reason I'm nice to her is because she does her work well. That's all._ He thought, desperately.

But as much as Troy tried to convince himself of that thought, Troy knew it wasn't true. There was something else, something bigger than Troy had ever experienced before, and it was something that scared him.

* * *

Gabriella ran as fast as she could, weaving through the people and animals, wanting to see her family. The little shack came into view and as Gabriella waited impatiently for a mother to cross her path with her children, Gabriella wondered why Mister Troy had given her this opportunity. From what she had heard from all of the other recently hired staff, and the remaining ones from the older batch, she and learned that Troy was cruel to everyone around him, and distanced himself from everyone.

As a result, Gabriella had gone to lengths to try to stay away from him, and his wrath. Their conversation today had been the first one she had ever had with him, and she found herself wondering why the others found him unbearable. He really wasn't that bad.

_He was kind to you._ Gabriella's mind added.

As the parade of people finally moved out of the way Gabriella began to run again, spotting her mother and two of her sisters, beating the dirt out of their ragged rug. With the money that Troy had given to her, Gabriella knew that her family would be okay while she was gone.

"Mama!" She screamed as she neared. "Mama!"

The three of them turned and Gabriella pushed herself faster as her mother stood and dropped the stick to embrace her daughter.

_"Make the most of it, Gabriella."_

Mister Troy's words rang in her ears and as Gabriella finally reached her family, her face broke into a smile. He had given her a chance of a life time, and Gabriella didn't intend to miss a moment of it.

**AN: Okay how was that? I thought it wasn't too bad. I know that Troy seemed nicer than he was in the other chapters, that's because of Gabriella. (obviously) For those of you who liked the mean Troy no worries, he's coming back. Tee. Oh and in case you're confused, Gabriella calls Troy "Mister Troy" because he's her boss. Remember, this is the 1700's. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Drop The Title

Gabriella scrubbed furiously with the brush bristles, pushing her muscles to get the grime out of the stone floor. Bit by bit, the dirt and filth came off onto the brush and Gabriella kept going, dragging her bucket of water along with her as she moved across the vast dining hall. She didn't dare look up as it was supper time and the family was gathered around the table, feasting, while she struggled with the tiles, knowing how bad it would be for her to pause even for a moment.

_I have to keep my job so that I can help my family manage._ Gabriella thought. _If I don't then what will happen if someone gets sick? _

The thought caused Gabriella to shudder and she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, trying hard not to think about it. She scrubbed harder, focusing only on the task at hand, refusing to let her mind stray from any thought other than how hard the bristles were going into the ruts on the ground.

"Careful…don't hurt yourself."

Gabriella jumped a bit at the quiet voice, and was about to look up when she felt a small weight descend on her head, like a hand.

"Don't look up." The voice instructed. "Keep working."

Gabriella obeyed, dipping her brush into the bucket again to cover up her falter, and then swiping at the floor, a little more gently this time. She looked straight ahead of her and nearly bumped her nose into the leg of the dinner table. With a start, Gabriella realized that she had almost finished the room, and now had to wait until the supper was over, so she could clean under the table.

Calculating quickly, she realized that the hand on her head had to have been Mister Troy for two reasons. One, no one else even looked at her, and two, she recognized the authority in his voice, even though it was a quiet whisper.

Table chairs scraped back and Gabriella bent her head again, scrubbing at the same spot she had been washing a few seconds ago, praying that no one would notice. She needn't have worried; all the masters seemed to be worried about, was whether their turkey had been dark meat or white meat. She noticed that Mister Troy remained seated and pretended to be finishing the last of his meal, when in reality he was waiting until his parents had left the vicinity.

"You listen well, Gabriella."

Gabriella stilled her motions and snuck a glance up at Mister Troy to see he was looking down at her, his eyes locked on her hands. She settled back onto her knees, brushing a wisp of hair from her face, while keeping an eye out for anyone that might be watching. As far as she could tell, they were alone.

_Good._ Her mind sighed. Though if it was because she was scared of being caught not working, or because of being alone with Mister Troy, Gabriella couldn't tell.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied politely.

There was a moment of silence in which Gabriella dipped her brush into the pail of water, knowing the sooner she was done, the sooner she had to leave, and the shorter her time would be to tell Mister Troy what she wanted to tell him.

"Did you have a good time with you family?" Troy asked glancing around the empty dining hall.

"Yes." Gabriella replied, grinning widely. "It was a dream come true. Thank you for the opportunity."

Mister Troy smiled and nodded.

"It's fine. You told no one?"

Gabriella shook her head and then dug in her pocket.

"My family knows, but I instructed them to tell no one. They are very honourable people, sir, they will keep this promise for me."

She paused and seemed to become nervous.

"One of my sisters, Elizabeth, was very grateful that you let me come and visit. We all were, but she wanted to let you know how grateful that she was. So she made you something, and gave it to me to give to you."

Gabriella pulled out a small object and reached up to put it on the table beside Mister Troy. Instead, he caught her hand and took it directly from her, something that caused Gabriella to blush in surprise. **(AN: Remember, this is the 1700's and normally, a noble like Troy would rather be tortured then come in contact with one of his servants, so you can see why Gabriella is surprised.)** He smiled at her and then chuckled quietly as he opened his fist to see the woven bracelet.

"I know that it's nothing, but Lizzie was insistent that I give it to you. I don't expect you to keep it, but I just wanted you to know that she was appreciative and that this is her way of showing it." Gabriella rattled off.

She looked up at Mister Troy to see him nodding at her statement, looking thoughtfully at her bracelet curled in his palm. She noticed, for the first time, how blue his eyes were. They were a beautiful colour that made Gabriella's heart accelerate. She watched as he fingered the soft material, a knowing smile stretching across his lips. Gabriella felt herself smile in response, but quickly ducked her head as he smiled down at her.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? Do I want to get myself in trouble?!_ Gabriella scolded herself. _Stop it!_

* * *

Troy regarded the fabric of the woven bracelet closely, touched it with his index finger. The fabric was a dark blue and was soft to the touch, reminding him of something that kept evading his thoughts, causing a spark of frustration to flare.

"Next time you see your sister, tell her that I thank her for her gift and will treasure it for always." He said, still thinking hard about why the fabric seemed so familiar.

Gabriella looked up at him, her brown eyes perplexed.

"Next time, sir?"

Troy grinned and moved his head a little bit closer to her, so he could lower his voice.

"If all continues the way it is now, I will make sure that you get to visit your family every so often." He whispered.

He leaned back and watched her expression. Gabriella's face lit up and she let her brush fall back into the pail of water in shock.

"A-are you sure sir? I wouldn't want people to get suspicious. Or cause you to get in trouble."

"It'll just have to be our little secret then." He whispered with mischievous smile.

Gabriella nodded and blushed delicately.

Troy chuckled again, standing up from his chair. He motioned for Gabriella to get up and she scrambled to her feet, wiping her hands on her apron. He held up the bracelet and raised an eyebrow.

"This is the fabric from your old dress." He stated.

Gabriella nodded and smiled a bit as well.

"I gave it to her to wear for church and she decided to rip off a strip and make a bracelet out of it."

Troy nodded and slipped the bracelet into a pocket of his silk shirt. It was only then that he realized that Gabriella was clothed in a new dress, the skirt reaching the tops of her shoes, giving her a very new look. The fabric was a neutral brown, but went well with her complexion, bringing out the sparkle in her eyes. Troy found himself staring and he quickly averted his eyes, looking instead down at her water bucket.

"I-I guess I'd better get back to my duties, Mister Troy. Thank you again for the time and money. It was very nice of you." Gabriella said quietly.

Troy nodded and she curtsied quickly before picking up her bucket and heading towards the door.

"Oh and Gabriella?" He called. She turned around to face him and bit her lip in sudden nerves. "You can call me Troy. At least when we're alone."

Gabriella grinned.

"Yes Mister-" She stopped herself. "Thank you Troy."

And with that she swept out of the room, leaving Troy smiling there, a warmth in his heart.

**AN: Yes, yes, corny ending, I know. But come on, I had to leave it somewhere didn't I? So the drama is starting up between them, more to come still! As of right now, Gabriella knows something is out of order; the way she sees him. And Troy is still trying to deny that he likes her. Will he succeed? I don't know! Okay actually I do, but that's besides the point. ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Cold Shoulder

Troy glared at his father, a muscle jumping in his cheek. The two men stood facing each other, Troy with his fists clenched in anger.

"You told me to make friends." He spat, his eyes narrowing at his father. "I made friends. What's the matter with that?"

"The girl is nothing but a worthless peasant. You have no need for someone like her in your life. Do you wish us to be ridiculed?"

"Life isn't all about reputations, father. I _made_ a friend." Troy responded coldly.

For a moment the only sound was the harsh breathing of the two of them, each of them standing their ground against the other.

"Do _not_ talk to her Troy, or your mother and I will have no choice but to dismiss her, do you understand me?"

Troy felt his blood run cold in his veins as his father stated the one thing that made Troy obey his orders. Troy knew that Gabriella's job was crucial to her well being and her family's support. She had many sisters to take care of and Troy knew that dismissal was not an option for Gabriella or her family.

Swallowing his retort, Troy nodded stiffly and walked from the room in a cloud of anger. As he stomped down the corridor he thought about how on earth he was going to break it to Gabriella. In the time that she had been employed here the two had become close and Troy knew that she was very sensitive and needed to break it to her gently. He also knew, though, that she might not accept it fully and attempt to establish contact with him, and be dismissed as a result. Troy couldn't let that happen. Mind made up, he went to his room and began to plan how to tell her.

* * *

Gabriella had been working at the Bolton manor for quite some time now and she had become used to the workload, the people, and in particular, Troy. He made a habit of smiling at her when no one was looking, making sure that she was being treated fairly by his parents, who tended to mistreat some of the servants if they desired.

They had become friends and Gabriella knew that if anyone found out it would be the end of her job, and maybe the ruin of Troy's family. They kept their meetings a secret, deciding to meet at night in one of the courtyards to talk. It had started as a weekly thing that had now escalated to a nightly thing. It was odd, how well you could get along with someone the complete opposite of yourself. Gabriella often found herself wondering why she was so comfortable with talking to him, opening up about her family, and sharing her wishes in life with him.

But Troy seemed as comfortable with her as she did with him, becoming more and more friendly with her and laughing and smiling more often as they fell into a schedule. Their talks became longer and more complex, leading them to talk long into the early hours of the morning. There would be times when Gabriella didn't even sleep at night, for when her and Troy had finally split for the night, it would be time for her to get up again and start her chores. She didn't share this information with Troy, knowing that if he had known, he would tell her to get sleep and cut their meetings shorter, or end them all together.

What scared Gabriella is that if Troy were to end their meetings all together, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Whether she wanted it or not, she had become attached to Troy and looked forward to when she got to see him. Some days seeing Troy would be her only positive thing in a day; her goal. It scared Gabriella that she was so close to him and depended on him for so much. It made her feel vulnerable and weak, to depend on someone else for so much. She knew that if she was dismissed from her job, she would lose all contact with Troy, a thought so terrifying to her, that she refused to think about it or consider the possibility.

"Gabriella?"

The quiet whisper in the quiet courtyard caused Gabriella to jump free of her thoughts, her mind whirling. She turned towards the voice and smiled as the man from her thoughts, Troy, emerged from the shadows and settled onto the stone bench beside her.

"Good evening Troy." She replied, in greeting. "How are you this evening?"

Troy sighed and Gabriella's brow furrowed as she realized that his expression was a troubled one, his blue eyes puzzled.

"Not so good, unfortunately. There's some news that I have to share with you." He mumbled quietly, looking down at his hands.

Gabriella felt her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing hitched in her throat. The first thought that popped into her head was that she had been dismissed. Immediately her mind starting throwing question after question at her; Where would she employ herself now? How would she support her family? What was she going to tell mama? How would she stay in contact with Troy?!

Troy noticed Gabriella's change in expression and looked up at her in concern.

"Gabriella? What is it?" He asked quietly.

"I-I've been dismissed haven't I?"

Gabriella hated how her voice wavered and her hands began to tremble.

Troy's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head.

"No, no. You haven't. I just wanted to tell you that…" He paused and Gabriella became confused as his expression hardened into the hard mask that he wore in front of everyone else – a mean one. "That I can no longer be associated with you. You are nothing but a peasant and an annoying one at that. I have come to tell you that I will no longer be meeting you here or talking to you at all for that matter. Good day, Gabriella."

Troy rose from his seat beside her and began to walk away. Stunning into silence, all Gabriella could do was sit there and gape at him. Where had the change of attitude come from? She unfroze just as he reached the archway that led back into the manor.

Gabriella jumped up and raised her skirts and she trotted after him into the quiet corridor, her shoes echoing quietly on the stone floor. Troy was some distance away from her and Gabriella quickened her pace to catch up to him. Finally she was able to reach out and grasp his shoulder.

"Troy?" She asked, her eyes filled with tears. "What's this about? What did I do wrong?"

Troy whirled to face her, his cloak snapping at the quick movement. Gabriella gulped as his cold, hard eyes met her brown ones, making her heart stutter in fear as he glared at her.

"You will address me as _Mister_ Troy. And _only_ that. Now, be gone, peasant. I have no need for your services."

**AN: Okay so there goes their friendship! Remember that Gabriella doesn't know what's going on and is hurt by what he said. Next up, Gabi will attempt at trying to figure out what's wrong. Will she succeed? Read on to find out! (Once I get the chapter up, of course!) Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Realization

Gabriella dropped the cloth for the fourth time in the past ten minutes and groaned, bending down to pick it up. She snatched at the grey material and then dipped it back into the pail of water. Beginning to wash the windows again, she tried to distract herself from all of the thoughts going through her head, but it was hard - there were so many of them! She wanted to know why Troy had snubbed her so abruptly and suddenly, and she wanted to know why he wouldn't give her a reason _why._

As far as she could tell, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had never been caught sneaking back to her quarters, and she had never told anyone about their meetings. Why did he have to cut off all contact? Gabriella refused to believe that it was the reason he said. She didn't want to think that he had become bored of her and wanted her gone. If he had truly wanted that, he would have dismissed her, and she was still here wasn't she?

Gabriella scrubbed at a stubborn smudge on the grimy glass and then bent her head as Troy himself wandered into the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Gabriella watched as he glanced in her direction, half smiled, and then quickly looked away, squaring his shoulders. It was clear that for a moment, he had forgotten his words from the last time they had talked, now a week ago.

Gabriella winced, and dipped her patch of cloth into the bucket once more. She was so distracted that she hadn't realized she was cleaning the same spot over and over again until the glass squeaked, causing Troy's eyes to glance in her direction. Gabriella blushed and then moved onto the next pane of glass, sliding the metal bucket along with her foot. Troy glanced around the room, glared at her and then went to leave the room again, the edge of his cloak catching Gabriella's bucket in such a way that it tilted.

Gabriella cried out and fell to her knees to catch the bucket, before it tipped over and water spilt. Troy, hearing her protest, turned around and saw what had happened. He pulled his cape tighter around him and then his expression hardened as Gabriella looked up at him.

Gabriella rose to her feet and self consciously clenched her hand behind her back. Troy glared at her for another moment and seemed to be waiting for something.

"S-s-sorry s-sir." Gabriella murmured, ducking her head in refuge from his glare. Troy snarled in response and then with one last glare, he was gone.

As she began to clean again, tears of anger flooded to her eyes. Why had he forced her to apologize?! It wasn't like _she_ had gotten the cape stuck on the bucket! It wasn't her fault and she was mad at him for making it hers. Even before the they had begun to meet, he had never done anything like that before.

Gabriella was beginning to regret ever talking to Troy, he was being so mean to her now. There was no one in the world that deserved this type of treatment and Gabriella was determined to show to Troy that he wouldn't break her.

She would become stronger and prove to Troy that not even _he_ could make her fall.

* * *

Troy could have kicked himself for the stunt he had pulled in the front room with Gabriella. He knew she didn't deserve that kind of treatment and had no idea why he was treating her that way. Troy tried to ignore the stabs of guilt that poked at him continuously as the events of the day ran over in his mind. Troy was regretting his choice of approach to Gabriella that night, a week before, and wished more than anything that he could take it back.

He shouldn't have treated her that way; lied about the reason, and then insulted her. Troy saw the pain that he had caused every time he looked in her eyes, and felt the pain as if it was his own, cutting through his chest and causing everything to seem worthless.

Troy slammed into his room and then wandered around aimlessly in it. Despite the image that he put off to Gabriella, he still cared about her very much and hated having to stay away from her. The only positive thing was that his parents seemed to be pleased, not that Troy cared. If Troy had to choose between his parents and Gabriella – he'd choose Gabriella in a heartbeat…though he didn't know why.

Another realization that Troy came to understanding now, was that he had relied on Gabriella more than he had realized or thought possible. She was his goal every day; a reason to be happy. And now that he didn't have that ray of sunshine, he was fading back into the dull and grey life that he had lived before she came along. Troy felt his control beginning to slip and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he spoke to her, and apologized to her, telling her the real reason why he had broke off contact with her.

Troy stuck his hands in his pockets and felt the familiar rope of the bracelet that he still carried everyday, from Elizabeth – Gabriella's sister. It reminded him of happier times and there were some days when he clung to those memories like a child would cling to its parent. On those days Troy would curse himself in being so feeble and easily broken. What kind of man needed a bracelet to get through a day?

_A man in love._ His mind answered.

Troy grimaced and ran a hand over his face. There was no way he was in love with Gabriella. He hardly even _knew_ her!

_You know everything about her._ His brain prodded. _What's left to find out?_

"Enough." Troy grumbled out loud. "Enough. There is no way that I could care for her that way. I _can't_ care about her that way! She's a peasant and I'm a noble! It just _doesn't_ happen. It wouldn't work out."

Troy struggled to convince himself that it was true, but his mind had other ideas. Now that he had finally admitted (or his mind had, anyway) that he cared for Gabriella, he realized just how true it was. The flutters that he felt in his stomach whenever he saw her (past and present) were ones of admiration, and the way he smiled whenever she did…it was all there.

Troy was in love.

**AN: Okay so another chapter done! I know it isn't as long as other ones, and I apologize, but it took a while to figure out, and I didn't want to give too much away. So next up, there's going to be a little scare…I won't give any details, but it's going to get Gabriella freaked out and disobeying orders. Thanks for reading and please review! It makes me smile!**


	7. Worry

As soon as she woke up, Gabriella knew something was going to change today. As she got ready for the day, she felt the chill of expectation and tried to shake it from her system, knowing it would affect her work ethnic if it was on her mind all day. Still, it haunted her as she helped prepare breakfast for the Bolton family. For a moment she was momentarily distracted from her intuition as she remembered the events from a few days ago in which Troy had forced her to apologize for something that wasn't even her fault. They hadn't spoken to each other since then and Gabriella tried to pretend that it didn't bother her when in reality it was tearing her up inside.

_It's not your fault, remember?_ Her mind said quietly.

Gabriella just sighed and cracked another egg into the bowl. The other workers paid her no attention and Gabriella bent her head in exasperation. She was dying to get home and see her family, but she knew it was impossible without Troy's help, which was long gone. She would just have to suck it up and get used to being invisible to those around her.

_If only it were that easy._ She thought with another sigh.

There was a sudden commotion in the corridor closest to the kitchen but Gabriella paid it no mind, thinking it was just more of the servants doing their various tasks. Little did she know that her intuition had just come into existence.

* * *

Troy rolled out of bed with a groan at the servants mutterings about his father wanting him down in the study as fast as possible. Still hating his father for his rule about Gabriella, Troy took his sweet time getting ready, making sure that he picked out his favourite shirt and pants, making sure that his hair was lying just the way he wanted it.

When Troy finally stumbled into the study his father was deep in his planning, telling who to do what and when. Troy waited impatiently until at last his father spared him a look.

"You took long enough." He spat.

Troy shrugged and slumped into a nearby chair.

"I had my own things to do." He replied, cheekily.

"Enough of your sauce. Now…around dawn it was discovered that during the night bandits stole into the village and ransacked the homes of many of the people living there. It's not clear if anyone was kidnapped but we do know that there were fatalities. A lot of our servants are from there and we are not to tell them as we don't want them to worry prematurely. If someone here is affected by the bandits then we will deal with it when it comes. In other words Troy, keep this a secret. Only certain people know and I need to keep it that way." His father informed him.

Troy sat stunned for a moment. The abrupt business-like tone of his father's voice made all of this seem like some sort of joke. He tried to wrap his head around what he had been told, and his fathers orders, but all that he could think about was seeing Gabriella running home to her family. In the village.

_Father just said that he doesn't know if anyone here was affected._ He reminded himself. _Her family might not have been touched or hurt at all. _

Still, Troy was shocked. He had heard about such things happening in other communities but he had never imagined that it would ever hit so close to home. It scared him a bit that he was so upset about what had happened, even though his father was cool and collected about it.

_It's because servants aren't people to him. They're just hired help._ He thought with a sigh.

"Troy?" His father prodded. "Keep this to yourself."

Troy nodded and got up from his perch to stagger out of the room and into the corridor. His first thought was to find Gabriella and tell her, but he also knew that he couldn't for two reasons:

One, he wasn't supposed to be talking to her at all.

Two, his father was right about one thing, he didn't want Gabriella worrying about something that might not even turn into anything at all.

Troy was so distracted with his thoughts that he hadn't realized where he was headed until he tripped over a stone in the courtyard. Troy smiled at himself when he realized where his feet had led him. Troy sat down on the cold bench and clasped his hands together in front of him as he ran through the current situation.

A sudden idea dawned on him and Troy sat up straight. What if Troy himself went down to the village and checked for himself? Surely he would be able to find Gabriella's family and check to see if they were alright. It couldn't be that hard. He knew roughly the right direction that she lived in and surely her sisters would look something like Gabriella herself, right?

Troy grinned and got to his feet again. He would have to wait until later on in the day to put his plan into action, so that his father suspected nothing, but as soon as he could, Troy would sneak and make sure for himself that Gabriella hadn't lost her loved ones.

* * *

Gabriella was confused as she peeled the potatoes with her knife. There was a buzz about the manor today and she hadn't the slightest reason why. Usually at least one of the servants would know the reason, but today no one knew a whisper about what was going on. It didn't bother Gabriella all that much, but she had a bad feeling that it was something that she didn't want. She hoped it wasn't time to weed out the servants already. Gabriella was certain that when that time came, she herself, would be let go for her lack of work. She felt as if she were doing anyone no good. Gabriella shuddered focussed on the task at hand.

"No, no, no!"

Gabriella and several others glanced up as a flustered maid flew into the kitchen. She burst into tears and Gabriella dropped her task to go and comfort her. There were many of the servants that gathered around her and Gabriella hung back a little bit, uncertain to what was the matter.

"This can't have happened." The maid choked out. "It can't."

"What couldn't have happened?" A girl piped up.

"I was down washing clothes at the river…and I heard talk…" She trailed off for a moment, as if remembering. "The people said that there had been attacks last night. People ransacked the village and took people."

She was hardly making sense, but Gabriella, being bright, understood what she was trying to say. She reeled backwards from the crowd and braced herself on the edge of the counter. No one noticed, and for once Gabriella was grateful.

Quietly, Gabriella snuck out of the kitchen and slunk back to her quarters at the far side of the manor. She sank onto her thin bed and tried to make sense of things. How could something like this have happened? She had never heard of such a thing and wasn't used to not understanding. She didn't get how bandits could just sneak into a village in the dead of night and steal people from their homes…or possibly even kill them.

Gabriella needed to make sure that her family themselves was okay. She knew that she wasn't even supposed to know what had happened, let alone be leaving the manor, but for once Gabriella couldn't care less. Gabriella rose from her position and walked briskly down the now familiar corridors, her mind made up.

* * *

She was walking too fast, Troy noted. Gabriella was a few feet ahead of him, walking in the opposite direction that she should have been going. Her head was ducked and as Troy watched her steps quickened even faster. There was only one reason that she could be going this way; to get out.

_She must have found out what happened._ He realized.

Knowing how much trouble she would get in, Troy quickly caught up to her and yanked on her arm. Gabriella yelped and spun around, her eyes huge. When she saw who was holding onto her, her expression became carefully guarded and she looked down at the floor.

"Gabriella you can't go." He stated.

"I have to." Came her whispered reply.

"You'll get dismissed." Troy hissed, glancing around to make sure that no one else was around them, especially not his father.

Gabriella's head shot up and she glared at him with fiery eyes.

"So?! They're my family, Troy! They're far more important then any job that I will ever have. I have to make sure they're okay. If something's happened to either one of my parents, I have to go help take care of whoever is left." She spat, struggling to free herself from his grip.

"Gabriella." He said firmly. "You can't. Do you hear me?"

She gritted her teeth together and continued to push away from him even though she knew that she couldn't break his grip.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I can or can't do!" She said, her harsh voice growing louder. "Just don't."

She pulled her arm so hard that Troy had no choice but to release her. She began to run away from him and Troy raced after her, knowing he had to catch her. He grabbed her once more and pulled her through a doorway that led to a stairwell. He shoved her in before him so that his body blocked her way back out into the corridor. He nudged the door shut with his foot and gripped her upper arms with his hands so that she had no choice but to glare up at him.

He just looked at her for a moment and tried to read her expression. Her gaze dropped to the floor and Troy felt her trembling. She took a breath and when she looked back up at him Troy saw tears in her eyes.

"Troy, please. I need to go home." She begged, her voice cracking.

Troy felt horribly guilty but all he did was loosen his grip on her arms. She stared at him, one tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know Gabriella." He finally replied. "And I don't have a problem with it, it's my father who does."

It was quiet for a moment as Troy thought about something and then he frowned, his mind made up.

"How about if I came with you?" He asked quietly. Gabriella looked at him again, her expression confused.

"How would that help anything?" She mumbled.

"I'm not sure." Troy admitted. "Maybe I could say that it was my idea."

Gabriella let out a small smile and nodded.

"Well I'm going either way." She reminded him.

Troy chuckled and released her.

"Oh I know. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop you. I just tried to stall you long enough for me to think of a plan."

Gabriella laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. It grew quiet and Troy sighed, knowing what she must be thinking about.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you that night in the court yard." He said quietly. Gabriella caught his eye and held his gaze as she made sure he was sincere.

"My father told me to stop talking to you because he thought that it would be social suicide for us to be seen socializing." Troy said with an eye roll. "He said if I didn't, than he would dismiss you. The only reason that I said I didn't like you was because I knew that if I told you the real reason you might still try to make sure that we stayed friends."

Gabriella nodded and Troy knew that she still hadn't forgiven him fully. Troy could live with that, and he moved to the side so that Gabriella could slip past him into the corridor again. She didn't move, however, and Troy tried to hide his surprise as she grinned at him and then hugged him quickly.

"Thank you for protecting me like that. Even if you did go about it wrong."

Still shocked, Troy just nodded and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Gabriella giggled quietly and then led the way out into the corridor.

"Let's go." She said, all happiness gone from her expression in an instant as she remembered why she had even started leaving the manor.

Troy smiled reassuringly at her and began to walk down the corridor with her.

"They'll be fine."

And off they went.

**AN: Yes, yes, the ending was extremely corny, but come on, I had to! And besides from how Gabriella hugged him, you should understand that she likes him too. And she isn't afraid to admit it, she just isn't certain how to go about and do it. So how was it? Not too bad I hope! We'll find out if her family is alright in the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys, and please review! It makes me smileee!**


	8. All Is Well

Gabriella had to admit that she was surprised when Troy had offered to come with her to the village. She was even more surprised by his sudden change of attitude towards her. His explanation about his father made sense, but Gabriella wasn't quite sure if she believed him or not. Gabriella knew that he knew it would take a while for her to forgive him and as a result, she pushed it out of her mind instead of worrying about it. Besides, she had bigger things to worry about.

Reminded, Gabriella sped up her pace and as a result Troy grunted and lengthened his strides to keep up with her. The two of them were now almost to the village and had to move quickly to make sure that everyone was alright and then get back before anyone realized that they were gone.

Gabriella slowed her pace to a slow walk as they entered the village and she caught sight of all the damage. Carts were overturned, dead animals littered the streets, and Gabriella's stomach churned as she caught sight of a body cushioned amongst shreds of wood.

She looked over at Troy and saw that he had his jaw clenched in anger and dislike, causing him to have a more commanding look. Troy's expression reminded Gabriella of his father's cold face and hurriedly looked away with a shudder. Through they were two completely separate people, they had similar qualities and looked a lot alike sometimes.

"This way…" Gabriella mumbled, leading the way through piles of debris, to a small alleyway. She heard Troy following her with some difficulty and she waited impatiently while he untangled a corner of his cloak from splinters of a wagon.

"Sorry." He muttered, seeing her exasperated expression. Gabriella just nodded with a grim smile and began to walk as he joined her again.

Their steps were the only sound in the eerily quiet neighbourhood, a disturbing affirmation that people had indeed been killed. Normally at this time of day, people would be bustling about the village, selling their fruit and their animals, trying to earn a day's pay. Suddenly Gabriella caught Troy's arm, halting him in his steps. She, herself, was frozen and listening intently.

Troy strained his ears, trying to figure out what she had heard, but the only sound that reached him, was the thudding of his heart. Gabriella crouched a bit and suddenly her head snapped to the right at a flash of movement.

Before them stood a ragged looking man, dressed entirely in black rags. He was breathing heavily and his grubby hands were balled into tight fists. Gabriella was holding her breath and stared fearfully at him, beginning to shake as he grinned and looked her over. He hadn't seemed to notice Troy yet and Troy used that to his advantage, keeping entirely still and holding his breath.

"Bandits…" Gabriella breathed.

Her terrified murmur was the trigger and before anyone could react, the bandit leapt at Gabriella, tackling her to the ground in one swift movement.

For a moment all Troy could do was stand there, entirely shocked. Her shriek is what caused Troy to unfreeze and he roared in anger, dragging the cloaked man off of Gabriella. Without taking his eyes off of the bandit, Troy reached a hand out to Gabriella and when she took it, he pulled her to her feet, and pushed her behind him.

He felt her hands grab the back of the cloak and he stepped back a few times so that her back was to the wall of the destroyed alleyway. The bandit followed Troy's movements and his eyes narrowed at Troy's protective stance.

"You have no business here." The bandit rasped, laughing harshly. "She is fair game."

"_She_ is not an animal, and she has no business being involved in any game." Troy replied. "She is here with me, serving as my servant. It is _you_ that have no business here. Leave now and you will hear nothing from me again."

No one moved and Troy forced himself to stare straight into the eyes of the man in front of him. He could feel Gabriella shaking behind him, but he forced himself to focus only in front of him, tuning her out.

"Leave." Troy repeated, his voice deadly. "Now."

The bandit snarled in anger before spitting on the ground and scuttling down the alleyway. Troy remained in his stance for a few seconds after his sounds had faded away, assuring that he was indeed gone.

Troy relaxed his position and turned around to see Gabriella cowering into the wall, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Are you well?" He mumbled, trying to read her expression.

Gabriella just stared at him, her face the same shade as marble stone, her eyes as large as eggs. Unsure of what to do, Troy reached out and touched her shoulder, trying to get her to unfreeze. Gabriella blinked and then gave a shuddery sigh.

"T-thank you." She whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

Troy nodded and slipped a protective arm around her as the two of them began to walk again. What Troy was doing now, touching her, was unheard of before and Troy knew that if anyone – _anyone_ – saw them, it would mean deep trouble. But Troy didn't even give it a moment's thought, not caring what anyone would think or say. All he cared was keeping her close and away from harm.

"How close are we?" He asked quietly, his eyes darting everywhere, searching every dark shadow in the shaded alley.

"Close." She replied, jumping slightly at the sound of her own voice.

Troy squeezed her shoulder and then stopped as they reached the end of the alleyway. He looked around them, searching for any other stragglers that had been left behind, but seeing nothing. Gabriella tensed in his grip and he looked at her, fearing that she saw something that he didn't.

She was staring straight ahead with recognition locked in her features, her face neutral as she looked for any signs of life. Troy followed her gaze and saw that she was watching a small hut, which he assumed was her house. The walls were made of a rough mud and stone, seeming to be scratched from many storms and winters. The roof had many holes in it and was made from thatched hay of some sort. Troy waited as she searched the house and saw with a frown that she was losing hope.

Her shoulders drooped and her lip trembled as she realized the horrible reality; her family was gone. Troy was thinking of something that he could say to her, when the front door was ripped open and a woman staggered out of it, eight children in tow. Troy tensed at first, but then sighed in relief when he realized that they were indeed, Gabriella's family.

"Mama!" Gabriella shrieked, stumbling away from Troy and into the crowd of people.

Troy hung back as she hugged each of them in turn, mumbling words of comfort and soothing the upset younger children. Finally, with tears on her face, Gabriella turned to Troy and beckoned to him. Nervous, Troy trotted over and smiled at all of the faces staring at him.

"Family, this is Mister Troy. Troy, this is my family." She said proudly, proceeding to name off everyone.

Troy forgot the names of the children as soon as Gabriella had uttered them, knowing only which one was Gabriella's mother.

Seeing Gabriella in this light caused Troy to relax and forget the trouble waiting for him at home. He studied the way her face lit up as she relayed the events of her weeks to her family, her voice animated and her hands gesturing wildly. He chatted with each of the children in turn and finally with Gabriella's mother, explaining what they had heard and why he had brought her here.

"You are a good person, Mister Troy." Her mother stated. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Troy nodded solemnly and then looked through the crowd of children until he found Gabriella.

"We should get back. Father will be furious enough as it is."

Gabriella nodded and quickly hugged everyone once more, before joining Troy. One of the children (Troy had no idea of her name) hurled herself at Gabriella and sobbed into her skirts.

"When will you be back, Gabi?" She sobbed.

Gabriella just soothed the young girl and said nothing, not daring to say that she would be back. She knew that Troy did not hate her, but it didn't mean that she could go back and expect the same treatment as before.

"She will be back soon." Troy said confidently, smiled at Gabriella when she looked up at him in shock. "You have my word."

**AN: Okay so I know it took me a while to get this up and I'm sorry! I had a hard time deciding where to end it, but I hope it wasn't too bad! So thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think! –points to the shiny giant review button- please review!! Thanks!! **


	9. Fate

The next few weeks that followed the attack of the bandits were some of the most pleasant of Troy's life. He no longer cared what his father said about him staying away from Gabriella, and he made sure that he smiled at her whenever she passed him in the corridor, or if she came to ask him what he had rung down to the kitchen for. Troy also knew that his father had come to realize that Troy was ignoring him. The stony silence that had always stretched between them was now harder and more defined. Troy knew that the day was coming when it would break and he was dreading it – understanding that when it _did_ come, Gabriella might have to leave.

Troy had explained his fears with Gabriella, but she had shaken them off, telling him that she would worry about it when it came. She seemed to have a must happier attitude towards him and for that he was grateful. Troy knew that he had messed up by letting go and he wasn't about to make the same mistake again. The only problem was that he wasn't sure what his feelings were for Gabriella. He knew that he liked her more than he should, but how much? Despite what his mind had revealed to him a few weeks ago, Troy honestly didn't know whether he was in love or not. He was scared to admit his feelings or even hint towards them with Gabriella for fear that he would scare her away.

"Troy?"

Troy jumped and looked up from where he had been staring at the shadow of grass beside his feet.

"Gabriella." He greeted quietly, patting the seat beside him on the bench.

In light of the recent friendship the two of them had resumed their meetings in the courtyard but the two of them made sure that they were extra careful in times that they met and how long. They only allowed themselves to be together for a few hours at a time, a restraint that often frustrated the two of them.

"How are you tonight?" Gabriella asked pleasantly, sitting beside him on the old bench.

"I'm well. And yourself?" He replied, turning his body so that he was facing her.

"I am good. Thank you for allowing me to go and see my family again today. Mama said to send her best wishes."

Troy nodded and smiled kindly at Gabriella. The two of them sat together for a moment of silence and Gabriella watched with a frustrated fascination as their breath came out in little clouds from the chill in the air. Gabriella was always uneasy when the end of fall approached. It meant that winter was coming which was always the worst season for the peasants. Gabriella recalled countless memories in which she had gone to sleep shivering so hard that she would wake up sore the next day because of it. She knew that she wouldn't have the same problem this year now that she was in the Bolton manor, but she worried for her family.

"Are you and your father still not talking to each other?" Gabriella questioned quietly, feeling responsible for the angry silence between father and son.

"No. Not yet. But do not blame yourself, Gabriella. It's not your fault. I think that this was due to come sometime anyway."

Troy reached out and patted her shoulder as he said this, trying to get it across to her that he didn't blame her. Troy saw that she was shivering and removed his cloak from around his shoulders. He handed it over to Gabriella and smiled when she tried to give it back to him.

"Take it Gabriella, you're freezing. Your shawl won't keep you very warm." He reminded her, gesturing to the rag that Gabriella had wrapped around her slender shoulders.

"But you'll be cold, Troy." She replied, still trying to hand the cloak back to him. troy put a hand over hers and forced another smile, hating how his heart accelerated whenever they touched.

"I will be fine, Gabriella. Put it on. Please."

When Gabriella still didn't move Troy took the cloak from her and draped it around her shoulders himself. Gabriella sighed and wrapped the cloak around herself with a grateful smile at Troy.

The next few hours passed smoothly as they shared the events of the day with each other, laughing at each other when they began to talk at the same time – which happened frequently – and just enjoyed the time alone from prying eyes and furious superiors.

All too soon the position of the moon reminded the two of them that it was now time for them to go their separate ways until the next time and they rose from their seats, wandering towards the manor. Gabriella carefully unwound the cloak from her shoulders and handed it back to Troy, grinning at him as he nearly dropped the material.

"Thanks." She replied.

"I'll bring one for each of us tomorrow." Troy replied. "The last thing that we need is for you to get sick."

Gabriella giggled and nodded in agreement.

"My sneezing would probably give everything away."

The two of them stifled their laughter and quietly entered the house, pausing at the branch where they went their own ways.

Troy took in the slight rosy tint of her cheeks (courtesy of the cold) and marvelled at how vibrant her eyes were. Troy had noticed that ever since they had started talking again she had seemed happier and he knew that he had changed the same way. The change was not a bad one and Troy knew that this change had happened because of Gabriella.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, same time?" Gabriella asked, keeping her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Of course." Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled and turned to walk down the corridor to her dormitory. Thinking fast, Troy caught her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Goodnight Gabriella." He whispered and quickly kissed her forehead.

As soon as he did it, Troy wished he could take it back. Troy quickly released her hand and was already beginning to stutter out an apology when he caught sight of Gabriella's expression.

Her smile had grown and he saw a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. She didn't seem horrified or nervous at all.

_She liked it._ His mind clarified.

Gabriella reached out fearlessly and pulled him back closer to her, stepping up on her tip toes so that she could gently kiss him on the lips.

Troy couldn't say that he had been expecting that. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, feeling her start to pull away from him. Troy kissed her harder and smiled a bit as she responded the same way, both of them nervous and shy, but content.

Neither of them caught sight of the shadow lurking across the corridor from them. The shadow watched in fury as they kissed, growling in frustration when they parted for the night with a hug and another quick kiss. The shadow watched as Troy ambled down the hallway and then slipped away into the darkness again, a snarl of disproval escaping from its mouth.

**AN: Alright so I know that was a kind of sort of lame ending, but come on! I couldn't just leave it to be happily ever after could I? So Troy and Gabriella FINALLY kissed! Yay! Who's happy? I am! So next up there will be some drama (hence the shadow bit) and a lot of yelling. Thanks for reading! Review? Please?!**


	10. Trust Me

Gabriella felt her heart thudding as she wormed down the dark and silent corridors in the Bolton manor. She knew that she was late meeting Troy but she hardly acknowledged the fact as she slowed her pace. Gabriella had replayed the scene between her and Troy over and over for all of the day, cursing herself to no end. She couldn't believe that she had lost herself like that and kissed him! She knew that he would be mad at her and feared that he would tell his father. That would get her dismissed for certain.

Gabriella chided herself and then darted into a shadow as she came into sight of the courtyard. Troy was pacing back and forth in front of the bench that they usually sat on. His expression was thoughtful and Gabriella detected a flicker of frustration crossing her features.

Deciding she wanted to get the worst over with, Gabriella stepped forward and descended into the courtyard. As soon as Troy noticed her he began to walk forward and Gabriella braced herself for the worst, her fear growing slightly as his expression remained in the unfamiliar mask.

Gabriella's heart began to pound when he reached her but not from fear – from surprise. Troy drew her into a tight hug and she hesitantly hugged him back, wondering what sort of anger he was feeling. Was he even feeling any? Gabriella wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm sorry Gabriella." He whispered in her ear.

"Sorry?" Gabriella asked, drawing back from him to see his expression. His face was still a mask, but now it was one of apology and worry.

"Sorry for kissing you. I know that it shouldn't…that I shouldn't…." Troy trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

Gabriella bit her lip and then studied him for a moment.

"Troy, you shouldn't apologize for that. I'm the one that initiated it. If anyone's to blame, it's me. But Troy, just because what we did was…"

Now it was Gabriella who searched for the right words.

"'unforgivable'" Troy suggested, mimicking his father's deep voice with an eye roll to show Gabriella that he didn't agree. Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Unforgivable…doesn't mean that I take it back." She finished.

Troy was silent for a few minutes, taking in her determined yet shy expression. He cocked his head to the side and a small smile crept up his face.

"You don't regret it?" He whispered, baffled by her response.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Maybe I should, but I don't. I know that we can't let it happen again, but I just wanted to tell you that even though we broke the 'rules' I didn't mind." Gabriella spieled off. A sudden thought dawned on her and she added something quickly; "D-did you?"

Instead of answering her Troy just pulled her into a hug again, surprised at his own boldness in the situation. She listened to his heart pounding and then gently pulled herself away from him again.

"No, Gabriella, it didn't bother me." Troy said quietly, sitting down on the bench.

Gabriella settled down beside him and clasped her hands together in her lap, trying to figure out what she was supposed to say now. Before she could think of an answer, however, Troy reached over and picked up one of her hands. Gabriella looked over at him to see that he was staring intently at her, an expression of uncertainty lighting his features.

Troy dropped her hand for a moment and reached behind him. He pulled out a cloak and handed it to her with a smile. Gabriella laughed quietly and curled it around her shoulders, grateful for its warmth and surprised that Troy had remembered to bring it. Troy reached for her hand again and Gabriella knew that she had to do something when he squeezed her fingers gently.

"Troy…we can't keep doing this." She whispered.

"Why not?" Troy asked, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Because your dad will have your head." She mumbled. "He obviously doesn't like us socializing let alone this."

Gabriella raised their joined hands to emphasize her point. Troy cracked a smile and chuckled quietly.

"You have a point, Gabriella, but just because someone doesn't approve of something does not mean that it's wrong."

"Well, I think it's wrong." Gabriella lied, but even as she said it, she knew that Troy didn't believe her. Her voice was too shaky and she dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Are you sure about that Gabriella?" He asked, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Gabriella shied away from him but it was half hearted. Troy took that as a good sign and waited until she looked up at him.

"Tell me the truth, Gabriella…please?"

Gabriella looked him right in the eye and took a deep breath to keep her thoughts together. Troy waited patiently and smiled at her when she sighed in indecision.

"Troy…I…I want to, but we can't. What if someone finds out?"

"So what if they do?" He whispered, letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her.

Gabriella tensed but had to admit that it didn't bother her at all. She looked up at Troy and saw that he was looking down at her with expectation.

"Gabriella-"

"Brie." She interrupted. "You can call me Brie."

It was only then that she realized what she had said and cursed herself inwardly. That wasn't going to help her situation any - it would encourage it if anything.

"Okay, Brie. I'd understand if you were scared to try this, because I am too, but there's a point in everyone's life when you have to stop doing what everyone else expects you to do, and focus on what _you_ want to do. I know what everyone else wants, Brie. But what do _you_ want?"

Gabriella was momentarily silenced by Troy's statement. He had pinpointed exactly what she had been wondering herself, a moment ago. Gabriella bit her lip and thought hard about it, trying to separate her own desires from those of everyone else.

Troy tightened his grip on her and Gabriella allowed him to squeeze her tightly before releasing her again. Troy reached for her hand and Gabriella searched his expression for a problem – not understanding the sudden change in attitude.

"I don't want to scare you, Gabriella." He murmured, smiling reassuringly at her. "I want to give you lots of time to think everything through. I don't mind waiting."

Gabriella had to smile and she nodded, looking down at their joined hands. She really didn't see anything wrong with it either, as far as the two of them went. When she forgot about his title, and her own it seemed almost…peaceful. But common sense kicked in and Gabriella knew that no one would appreciate or accept her explanation.

"I just don't know, Troy." She admitted quietly, standing up. She began to pace slowly from side to side and then blushed as she realized that Troy was watching her curiously. "I'm thinking." She explained.

Troy just nodded and stood up beside her. He looked questioningly at her and opened his arms. Knowing what he was asking, Gabriella smiled and stepped forward to wrap her arms around him. They stood there for a few moments and when Troy went to release her Gabriella allowed her instincts take over and she reached up to brush a piece of hair from his eyes. Troy watched her carefully and seeing that she was hovering between letting herself win and keeping herself back he smiled and nodded to show that he understood what she was doing.

Relieved, Gabriella rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. Troy wrapped her cloak tighter around her and then let her go as she pulled herself away from him.

Gabriella looked up at the sky and sighed.

"We should go." She mumbled, pointing to the position of the moon.

Troy followed her finger and frowned in dislike. Gabriella giggled and softly touched where his forehead creased, as if smoothing out the wrinkles.

They walked in silence to the manor and down the corridors, letting their joined hands swing between them. Gabriella had a strong urge that someone was watching them, but shook it off telling herself that she was just over reacting.

"Until tomorrow…" Troy mumbled, and with a start Gabriella realized that they had reached their point of separation.

Gabriella nodded and hugged Troy tightly, amazed at how comfortable she felt with him now and at how normal it seemed for him to be close to her.

"Are you well?" Troy asked when she shuddered again. He feared that it was something caused by him, when in reality Gabriella sensed again – stronger this time - that someone was watching them.

"Yes, I'm well." Gabriella replied, determined not to get paranoid. She touched her forehead with a finger and looked up hesitantly at him.

She listened to the silence for a moment and then deciding that Troy was right and she needed to give herself a chance, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Troy responded easily and tightened his hold on her, trying to assure her as much as possible.

A loud snarl sent them springing apart. Gabriella looked wildly around and her eyes caught a flicker of movement in a shadow directly across from them. Troy saw it too and he quickly back up so that they were against the other wall, keeping Gabriella close to him.

"I knew you were up to something."

The loud accusation bounced off the stone walls, leaving Troy and Gabriella's ears ringing. It was silent for a moment when the ringing died away and Gabriella tensed as the owner of the voice walked forward and out of the shadows.

**AN: Ooh a cliff hanger! Yay cliffies! So I stated in the last chapter's AN that there would be a lot of yelling in this chapter, and obviously there wasn't. That's because the yelling will be in the **_**next**_** chapter. So yeah! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and any reviews would be appreciated! Let me know how I'm doing!**


	11. Torn Apart

Gabriella clutched Troy's cloak tightly in fear, knowing that there was no going back now. There wasn't a way out this situation and she felt similar to a rabbit caught in a trap, it's leg stuck and unable to do anything but stare in fear at it's captor. Troy sensed her fear and held her tighter, his face expressionless as he looked expectantly at his father.

"I told you to stay away from her, Troy."

His voice was quiet but the authority in it caused Gabriella to shake in fear, terrified for Troy. Troy did not so much as flinch, just rubbed her back soothingly. This motion did not go unmissed by his father and another snarl escaped from him, his eyes narrowing at his son.

"Why have you disobeyed me, Troy?"

Thunder resonated from his voice, but still Troy did not back down from his angry accusation.

"Not everything that you say is right, father." Troy finally said, his voice cold and emotionless. "I will be friends with who I want to be friends with, whether you approve of it or not."

The older man gestured to Gabriella, who was watching the scene unfold before her in horrified fascination.

"Obviously you two are more than friends."

Troy tensed at this and Gabriella glanced up quickly at him. His heart was beating quickly, too quickly she thought, and she knew that even though his exterior was cool and collected inside he was a sea of churning emotions – the strongest one being anger. Gabriella knew it was only a matter of time before one of them exploded.

"So what if we are?" Troy spat, anger beginning to leak through his carefully put up walls.

"I will not allow this Troy. She will have to go."

The finality in his voice caused Gabriella to press even closer to Troy, her mind racing ahead to her family. Troy wrapped both arms around her and shook his head when she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"She's staying father. She has a family to care for and I will not allow you to take away her only means of protection and income."

"She will _go_, Troy, enough of this."

His father's voice boomed throughout the corridors of the manor and Gabriella feared that someone would awaken and hear their heated argument.

"If she goes than so do I."

Gabriella gasped and shook her head.

"Troy, no-"

"Hush, Brie."

Gabriella whimpered quietly and decided to take a chance - go entirely on instinct. She didn't want Troy to have to pay the price for something that she initiated. Gabriella stepped forward, out of Troy's protection, and took a deep breath.

"Sir do not punish Troy for this. I am the one who..."

Gabriella faltered for a moment as Troy's father turned his gaze to her, an expression of pure hate radiating from him. Normally Gabriella would shut her mouth but this was not a normal situation.

"I am the one who got it started." Gabriella continued. "I will go, but I ask that you do not punish your son."

"You would be wise to not ask any favours right now, peasant."

Troy reached forward and grabbed Gabriella's hand to bring her back to him as his father took a step forward.

"You have disgraced this family, disgraced your family and you have disrupted the careful upbringing of my son."

Gabriella cowered into Troy's side again, fighting the urge to shut her eyes against the angry man in front of her.

"You will do as I say and leave without so much as a look back. If you don't, I will guarantee that your family does suffer and you will be the one to blame. Do I make myself understood?"

Troy quickly moved Gabriella behind him as his father made a swipe at her. Father and son stared each other down for a moment and Gabriella held her breath for a moment, terrified for both herself and Troy.

"Move, Troy."

The command was spoken quietly but all of them heard the threat in the voice, the price that they would pay.

"No."

Troy's voice was just as threatening and final. Troy quickly snuck a hand behind him and felt around until he grasped Gabriella's fingers, squeezing them gently. It was then that Gabriella realized just how scared he was too.

"Troy, maybe I should just go." Gabriella whimpered, beginning to fear for both of their lives.

"Last chance, son. Move now."

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand again and shook his head firmly. There was a long moment of silence in which Gabriella ducked her head and sent up a quick prayer for her and Troy's protection.

Troy's father sighed in disappointment and the nodded stiffly. Troy didn't back down and Gabriella peeked around Troy's shoulder to see what was happening.

"I see….so that's how it's going to be. Guards!"

Troy snarled and hurriedly brought Gabriella around in front of him as two large armed men appeared from both sides. He recognized them as guards from the dungeons in the basement and he tucked Gabriella's head into his chest to spare her the sight of their violent expressions.

Gabriella curled into him, holding onto him as tightly as she could manage. Troy felt her fear but he could offer no words of comfort, knowing that there was no way that he could win against four armed men. Still, he held onto her and glared daggers in his father's direction.

The men took a step forward and asked again for Troy to release the terrified girl in his arms. Troy didn't budge. Gabriella pulled away from Troy enough to see all of the men closing in on her. The sight pushed her over the edge.

"Troy…" She squeaked.

"Hush, Brie. You will be safe." Troy soothed, kissing her forehead.

But even as he said it, Troy knew that it was a lie. He also knew that Gabriella knew that it was a lie and would not be angry with him for saying it.

The struggle began and as hard as Troy tried, Gabriella was ripped from his protection and Troy saw red as he heard her shrieks of terror. He roared in fury and fought against the two men restraining him, watching in helplessness as the other two dragged Gabriella down the corridor and towards where Troy knew as the dungeon. Troy felt his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he heard her screaming his name, begging for him to help her.

"I'll get you out of there." He breathed, not loud enough for anyone to hear. "I will if it's the last thing I do."

**AN: Dun dun dun! So it was Troy's father who was the shadow that saw them both times, just so you know. The reason he didn't react the first time to them kissing was just because he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a fluke. Troy's father might be horrible, but he's still human and he cares for Troy even if he has an odd way of showing it. Thanks so much for reading! Please review! **


	12. Breakaway

Gabriella shivered and clutched the soft fabric of Troy's cloak tighter around herself, trying to give herself both warmth and comfort. She stood where the guard had thrown her that morning, too scared to move over to the patch of hay on the ground. A large guard stood outside of her cell, glancing in at her every once in a while to make sure that she was still there.

Gabriella had never broken any rules before, she had never done anything that would give her a reason to break rules, and now in a matter of hours she had allowed herself to try something new, and now she was paying the price for it.

_I never should have let myself get so close to him._ Gabriella thought, staring down at the worn shoes on her feet. _Now I've gotten him in trouble too._

Gabriella shuddered as she remembered the look on Troy's face the last time she had seen him. His face was almost unrecognizable, hatred and fury twisting his features into a scary mask. He had been staring after her with hurt in his eyes and Gabriella knew just by the darkness of his eyes that Troy wasn't going to rest until he found some way to get her out of here.

That thought caused Gabriella to relax a little and she ambled over to the hay pile, settling down so that her long heavy skirts covered her feet. She pulled the cloak around her shoulders and rested her head against the wall, suddenly exhausted even though it was only just after nightfall.

She wondered what sort of trouble Troy was in, and if he was alright. She prayed that his father wouldn't blame him and that he was safe. Her heart ached as she realized that she would be dismissed within the next few hours. Gabriella was well aware that there were worse prices to pay and Gabriella was thankful that Troy's father was only telling her to leave the building, and not leave the village.

The guard muttered something to himself and Gabriella glanced up at him, nerves twisting in his stomach as he cracked his knuckles menacingly. The sun disappeared from the tiny window in her cell and Gabriella waited patiently until her eyes adjusted to the shadows in the corners of the cell.

A loud scraping sound sounded near the door, causing Gabriella to shriek and leap to her feet, poised to fight off anything that jumped out of the shadows at her. The guard stared at her in surprise and annoyance, pushing the metal tray towards her again. Gabriella didn't move until he had closed the door, locked it again, and returned to his post.

Then, cautiously, Gabriella inspected the tray to find that it had a slice of bread on it as well as a half full glass of water. Gabriella ate her finds quickly, as if terrified that someone would steal them from her. A few minutes after she had finished, the guard shuffled over and Gabriella retreated to the corner of her cell as he took the tray out again without a look in Gabriella's direction.

Gabriella settled onto her pallet of hay again and curled into a tiny ball, trying to ignore the pains of hunger in her stomach. She twisted so that she was facing the small window and inhaled the gusts of fresh air, staring up at the crescent of the moon. Gabriella felt herself grow sleepy and she let herself drop into an uneasy sleep, her dreams filled of large men that chased her as she ran about the castle, trying to find something, but never finding it.

* * *

Troy felt as if his head were going to explode. He paced wildly from right to left anger causing him to remain tense and trembling. Troy curled and uncurled his fingers, whirling to face the window. The view outside of his window was one that he saw every day; peasants milling about starting to clean up after the mess the bandits have left. There were a considerable smaller amount of them but they were making do with what they had, and Troy admired them for their courage and perseverance.

Troy heard shuffling outside of his chamber doors and he instantly stopped his movements, listening intently. The door to his bedroom opened and Troy snarled as his father entered the room, closing the door behind him. Troy spun around again and stalked over to his cabinet of clothes, pretending to be looking over them for stains or imperfections.

"Troy, I did what I had to do." His father began, settling onto Troy's bed.

Troy said nothing and picked off an invisible loose thread from one of his shirts.

"Social status is something that is very important to myself and I'm sure that it is to you too."

Troy remained silent and shook a few wrinkles out of another item of clothing, too distracted to really realize that socks didn't have wrinkles.

"Troy? I had your best interest in mind when I made my decision."

Troy snapped.

"Are you sure father? Yours or mine? Because last time I checked, you didn't care about anything unless it had money written all over it." Troy hissed, his eyes flashing. "You weren't thinking of me, you were thinking of the effect it would have on _you_ if anyone found out that I was socializing with someone in a different class that I was. You're pathetic."

"Watch your tone." His father replied. "Despite what you're thinking, I was acting on what I thought was right."

"Right for you or me?" Troy snapped. "I was happy with Gabriella, she made me realize that life is about living everything to its fullest, not about how much money you have, or the clothes you wear. She lived each day as if it were her last and she's taught me things that I never would have learned otherwise. If you think that _that_ is wrong then fine, lock me up too. But I will _not_ obey your orders if it means that I'll hurt someone else in the process."

Troy slammed his fist into the wall to emphasize his point and then charged over to his bedroom door, flinging it open to see two guards staring at him in surprise, evidently not expecting his arrival.

Troy started to shove his way through but the two guards pushed him back into the room.

"We have been ordered to not let you out of your bedroom."

"This is ridiculous, I am not a child. Move."

Troy pushed at them again and then ducked as one of them swung at him. Troy quickly spun through the gap he had made and before anyone had realized what had happened Troy was running down the corridors, hearing the echoes of alarm behind him but not caring enough to do anything about it.

Footsteps echoed behind him and Troy ran faster, down stairs and jumping over banisters. Adrenalin coursed through his veins and Troy was able to run faster and longer than he could ever remember, fury causing him to shove people out of the way, getting closer to his destination with every step he took, his heart thudding in his chest.

_I'm coming, Gabriella._ He thought, flying down the stairs into the cool, damp air of the dungeons. _I'm coming._

**AN: Alright so sorry for the wait again, but this one took a while to plan out. I wasn't sure where to leave it off so I decided to be evil and give you guys a cliffie. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for reading and any reviews would be appreciated!!**


	13. Monster

Gabriella sensed change in the air as soon as she opened her eyes. Judging by the look outside of her small window, it was just after midnight and as a result, the draft swirling through was chilly. Gabriella drew the warm cloak tighter to her and turned her gaze to her cell. The shadows had darkened and the only source of light was a candle bobbing down the corridor. Gabriella wasn't sure which direction it was heading in, but she focused on it and sat up as she realized that it was coming towards her.

And she recognized who was holding it.

Gabriella began to shake and she cuddled tighter into her corner, wishing that she were invisible. Troy's father approached the cell and then looked through the bars for a moment. After exchanging a few words with the guard he lit a torch beside the metal bars and Gabriella winced as she was exposed within the reaching fingers of light.

"Gabriella." He said, his voice surprisingly quiet.

Gabriella stood up and curtsied, manners still in tact. He beckoned her forward and Gabriella cautiously ventured up to the front of the cell, making sure to keep out of reach of Troy's father. She doubted that he would hurt her, but she could never be too careful.

"Yes sir?" She questioned, trying to keep her shaking hands out of sight.

"You will follow me. You will make no noise and you will do what I tell you to do, understood?"

_Like I can refuse._ Gabriella thought, bitterly.

"Yes sir." She repeated, waiting silently as the door to the cell was opened.

Gabriella stepped through the gap in the bars and then quickly looked around her, trying to get her bearings. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that she was lower than she had ever been. Maybe even underground. The floors were damp and so cold that Gabriella could feel the chill through her slippers.

Without another word, Troy's father spun around and began to walk, leaving Gabriella to follow him down a hallway, a torch bobbing along beside him. Gabriella kept her eyes glued to her feet and followed him down the hallway, being careful to keep a distance between the two of them. She was surprised that there were no guards following them, a sure sign that they trusted Gabriella not to run away. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Gabriella's heart began to pound as she got her bearings at the top of a flight of steps. She knew where she was now and with a shuddery breath Gabriella glanced to her right and saw the familiar courtyard, basking in the light of the moon, abandoned. Gabriella searched the shadows around her but neither her eyes nor her ears suggested that Troy was hiding somewhere near.

_Stop thinking about Troy, you'll never see him again anyway._ Her mind scolded. The thought scared Gabriella, but she knew it was possible.

Gabriella didn't realize that Troy's father had stopped until he turned towards her, a cold and stony expression on his face. They had stopped at the door to the manor and Gabriella knew what he was getting her to do. She took a step forward and then stopped as he moved to block her way.

"Gabriella, there's something that I want to say to you." He started, his face pensive. The expression was one that Gabriella was accustomed to seeing on Troy and she took a deep breath, trying to focus only on the man in front of her even though her heart was aching for his son. "I know that you care for Troy and believe me, I do not wish you any harm or discontentment, but I simply cannot have Troy socializing with someone that is in your social class. I mean no offence against you or your family, and from what Troy's told me, you are an incredible person, but you are still a peasant and I will not sacrifice my family's social status. It would mean great trouble for everyone."

He paused and Gabriella nodded to show that she had been listening. Troy's father looked at her for a moment and then continued.

"So I am asking that you leave the manor, you will not be ridiculed or punished. I wish for you to do well in life and you are a very capable person so I know you will be okay. When I am done talking to you, you will walk out of these doors without so much as a look back and that will be that. Are we clear?"

Gabriella winced but nodded, knowing that it had to be done.

"Yes sir." She breathed.

"Very well. Here is a sum of money that should do you well until your next choice of income."  
Coins were dropped into Gabriella's palm and Gabriella robotically put the metal into the coin purse she wore around her apron strings.

"Now, be gone."

Gabriella slipped past him and struggled to hold in her tears and she descended the marble steps, her footsteps quiet as she tread softly. Gabriella heard the door shut behind her and it was at that moment that the first tear slid down her face. The door shutting behind her was a very large door indeed. That one door represented many things to Gabriella. That door was her link to income, to protection, to nobility, but most importantly to Troy. And that door and just been snatched away from her, never to be seen again.

The moon was high in the sky and under it's watchful gaze, Gabriella dragged her feet all the way back to her village, tear drops marking the path.

* * *

As soon as Troy rounded the last corner, he knew he was too late. Troy knew which cell his father would have kept Gabriella in, but the door was open and there was no guard standing in front of the bars, much to Troy's dismay. Troy darted through the rest of the dungeons, checking the other cells to guarantee that she wasn't here, but the entire dungeon was empty and eerily quiet.

Troy shuddered and slowed his pace to a walk, the adrenalin gone in a hurry. He heard thudding footsteps coming towards him but Troy marched onwards, fury causing his eyes to flash coldly.

"Where is she?" He growled to his father, shoving his way through the guards that came first.

"If you had waited until I was done speaking to you Troy, I would have told you that I moved her elsewhere."

"Where is she?" Troy repeated, his hands curling into fists.

The older man sighed and cradled his head in his hands, as if dreading telling Troy the answer. Troy's heart began to pound and he took deep breaths, forcing himself to remain calm.

"She is gone Troy." He finally whispered, his voice sounding defeated. "I told you I would put an end to it one way or another."

"Gone home?" Tory clarified, already starting to walk up the steps to go to her home. "Back to the village you mean?"

"You know the penalty for disobeying orders, Troy. The rules for peasants are much worse then they are for us. She has been punished the way one of her social class would be normally for disobeying a direct order for her superior. There is no use going to the village. She will not be there. I gave my order hours ago"

Troy felt as if his knees had turned to jelly. He understood what his father was saying and a ripple of fear tingled down his spine, causing him to shudder. Troy forced himself to put one foot in the front of the other, faster, faster until he was running down the corridors, getting as far from his father as he possibly was able to. Finally at the tallest tower of the manor Troy collapsed in a heap on the chilled stone, the wind whistling around him. Troy dragged himself to his feet and braced himself against the banister of the tower, his eyes searching for the gleaming metal.

It jumped out at him, his eyes tearing up as the reality of the situation. Troy could barely believe that his father could be so cruel, that he could be such a monster. Both father and son knew the severity of the punishment and Troy understood the truth of the last statement.

_"I gave my order hours ago."_

Troy took a shuddery breath and the gleaming blade of the guillotine* blurred before him as a tear rolled down his cheek. Troy knew he would never get a chance to save Gabriella from the horrors of her destiny – it was too late now. Her fate had been determined by none other than his own father and now she had joined others of her social class who had disobeyed in a shared fate;

Death.

**AN: Alright so I know that was a long chapter but I couldn't split it up. I hope you all enjoyed it! For any of you who are confused, Gabriella isn't actually dead, Troy just thinks she is because of what his father said. Troy's father is telling Troy this because he wants to deter him from going to search for her. I hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks for reading! **

Guillotine* - contraption used in the 1700's as a 'humane' way of killing those they did not want. Basically it's a giant blade that cuts off people's heads.


	14. Numb

**AN: Okay so I got a few people saying that they hoped Troy would be able to save Gabriella from being killed, and just to clear things up ****Gabriella is not in any danger what-so-ever**** Troy's father just said what he did to keep Troy from running to find her. In the chapter where Troy's father is talking to him in his room and he runs out to get Gabriella, that's after Troy's father made Gabriella leave the manor. I went back and explained it. Got it? If anyone's confused still, let me know! And to prevent further confusion, I put all of these things in the author's notes so please read them, they're there for a reason. Thanks! Enjoy!**

The village seemed a lot quieter than usual and Gabriella tread softly, her arms wrapped around herself. The tears had stopped now and for that, she was grateful. Gabriella turned the last bend and then stopped for a moment, taking in the sight of her home.

The tiny house was still quiet but Gabriella knew that her mother would be awake. It was just before dawn and her mother was always up hours before everyone else, preparing what she could for the day to come. Gabriella had no idea what she was going to say to her mother about why she was home, but she knew her mother wouldn't push her to say anything until she was ready.

Gabriella let out a shuddery sigh and covered the last few steps to the front door. It creaked open quietly and Gabriella slipped in, closing the door behind her. Gabriella took a few hesitant steps forward and then froze as her mother poked her head out from where she had been standing by the window. Gabriella walked quickly towards her and then stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Gabriella, I wasn't expecting you." Her mother commented, touching her arm lightly.

Gabriella didn't know what to say to that. Instead she just smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Do you need help with anything mama? I'll be here for a while." Gabriella got out, hoping to distract the older woman. "Do you want me to get everyone up and awake?"

Her mother must have sensed something was wrong by her voice because she hugged Gabriella quickly and shook her head.

"No that's fine, love. You just help yourself so whatever you need and I'll get everyone awake."

Gabriella was left to her thoughts and she sat down on one of the rickety chairs, resting her cheek in her hand as she contemplated what she was going to do. Gabriella wanted nothing more than to go back to the manor and find Troy but she knew that was impossible. Though Gabriella wasn't happy with the arrangement, she was one who stuck to her word and when she had agreed to Troy's father's arrangements, she had known what she was giving up.

_He'll be better off with someone else anyway. _Gabriella thought, trying to convince herself that that was true. _I'm nothing but a peasant._

Gabriella took a deep breath and then with a shock she realized that she was still wearing Troy's cloak. Gabriella knew that it would arouse suspicion around town and she reluctantly unwrapped it from around her shoulders and folded it neatly, making a note to somehow get it back to the castle.

Gabriella undid her money pouch and spilled the coins into her hand, counting out the amount. Gabriella knew that they would be okay as a family now, they had enough to keep them going for a while, but Gabriella knew she would have to find another source of income as fast as she could if she wanted to be able to help her family in any way. And Gabriella knew that by being dismissed from her job that she owed it to them to be able to get another way to earn a living.

She just had to let her heart heal first.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur of despair and heartbreak for Troy. He sat for hours in the tower, watching over the village, his eyes glazed over and his sense of feeling numbed. Troy knew that rumours were flying around the castle about Gabriella but he wasn't awake enough to understand them. Troy willed himself to be able to shake the numbness and move on with life, but the days continued to slip by and still Troy sat in the tower like a statue keeping guard.

In the beginning his father had come up to the tower to try and get him to come down but Troy had been non responsive to the point where his father had given up and left him alone.

Troy hadn't shed a tear except the one that had escaped from his control that fateful night, and he planned to keep it that way. Troy refused to let his father see the agony that he had fallen captive to, the anger and frustration that pumped through his veins. Troy knew that his father was worried about him, but he hardly gave it a moment's thought, too angry to care what he thought anymore.

"Troy?"

Troy didn't respond to the voice, keeping his back turned to the entrance to the tower. Dusk had fallen on them and marked the end of the third day since Gabriella had ceased to exist and it marked the end of another day that Troy wondered what the point of living was anymore.

"Troy, honey, you'll catch a cold if you stay up for much longer in this chill."

It was his mother, Troy realized. Troy couldn't remember the last time he had heard her voice and now Troy began to awaken from his cocoon of deadened emotions at the worry in it.

"Have you eaten today?" She continued, moving over so that she was in his line of sight. "Have you eaten _anything_ in the past two days?"

"Three." Troy corrected, his voice hoarse with having gone such a long time of not using it.

"Three days." His mother repeated. "Have you eaten anything in the last three days?"

Troy searched through his memory to see if he had, but he was hit with wave after wave of blinding pain.

"I can't remember." He breathed, clasping his hands together. "What does it matter anyway…"

"Troy…"

Troy heard the waver in her voice. He understood that he was upsetting his mother, but couldn't bring himself to apologize.

"Troy, please don't be like that." She continued, reaching over to lay a hand on his arm. "At least come inside. Please."

Troy tore his eyes from where he had been staring at the guillotine and forced himself to focus on his mother's worried expression. Troy felt himself warming up from the inside out, confirming that the numbness was indeed leaving his body. He didn't know if he wanted that or not.

"I can't." He told her, his voice shaking.

"Of course you can, Troy. No one's angry with you." She soothed.

"I can't live here anymore, mom. Not with _him_ around. You can't expect me to just forget about it."

Troy closed eyes for a moment against the hurt in her expression and then re-opened them to find her stepping closer to him, trying to find a solution.

"I know that it'll be hard to deal with in the beginning, but it'll get easier, Troy. Maybe if the two of you sat down and talked it out, it-"

"Talk it out?" Troy repeated. "Talk it out?! Mom, he _killed_ her. He killed a human being that hadn't done anything against him. He destroyed everything that was important to me, and he won't even admit that what he did was wrong."

"Troy, all he did was do his duty. He had to punish her."

"By killing her?" Troy spat. "I'm sure that he had many other choices that he could have chosen. I'm the one who should have been punished. She didn't deserve this."

His voice was wobbling and he struggled to keep his emotions where they belonged. Anger surged through him and Troy grit his teeth together.

"Troy, she was just a girl. There'll be others."

"Not like her." Troy murmured. "She was special."

"She was a peasant."

"That means nothing. She's still a human being." Troy replied, and then to himself; "A human being that I loved."

"Come inside Troy." His mother pleaded, wrapping her arms around him. "All will be well."

Troy didn't have the strength to refuse anymore.

He let his mother lead him through the corridors, barely acknowledging the fact that servants littered the way, whispering and pointing at him. He didn't have enough energy to point out the fact that they should be working, not gawking. Finally they reached his room and Troy stumbled over to his bed and fell into a deep sleep, finally finding the peace that he had craved.

**AN: Okay so I hope that wasn't too boring of a chapter for everyone! I was just getting the idea down how they both are reacting to what's happened. Things will start to get exciting again, but there has to be some explaining done first. Thanks so much for reading!**


	15. I Miss You

There was a soft knock on the door but Troy made no move to open it. The door opened anyway and Troy relaxed when he realized that it was just his mother bringing him breakfast.

"Eat this, Troy." She instructed. "After you are done, your father and I would like to talk to you down in the parlour."

Troy was about to open his mouth to protest but something in his mother's expression stopped him. He knew how hard it must be for her to be going back and forth between the two men and felt guilty, but didn't have the nerve to do anything about it.

"Please Troy. Just come. You do not need to speak."

Troy sighed and nodded before turning his attention to the eggs that sat on the plate before him. His mother sat down on the edge of the bed and Troy looked up again, curious as to why she was staying. Normally she would hand him his breakfast, plead for him to come out of his room, and then leave him to his thoughts.

She thought for a moment and then looked over at him, smiling when she realized Troy was waiting for her to say something.

"Worry not, Troy. I am not here to lecture you about anything. I am here to do just the opposite."

She paused and Troy ate another mouthful of breakfast, more scared of what she had to say than curious. His mother must have noticed because she reached over and patted his knee.

"I wanted to say to you, Troy, how proud of you I am. You have come through this…"

She paused, trying to figure out what word could be used to describe the event that had occurred a week ago. Troy's expression darkened for a moment.

"Massacre." He supplied, stabbing his fork into the eggs.

"Past week quite beautifully." Her mother continued, ignoring Troy's outburst. "I know that you have gone through so much of this alone, but I am glad that you are finally letting me help you, because it helps me realize how mature and grown up you are, Troy. Your father and I were talking last night and he told me to tell you that-."

"I don't want to hear it." Troy interrupted. "I do not care what he thinks or what he wants to say."

His mother nodded and then rose to her feet. Troy offered a small smile which she returned and then left him to his breakfast, telling him that she'd be waiting with his father whenever he was ready to come down. Troy finished his breakfast quickly and then sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples as he began to get dressed. The only reason he was even going down was for his mother – he wanted to make her happy. Troy took his time descending the stairs, thinking back to nicer times, times he had shared with Gabriella in the courtyard. The memory stung but he endured it, needing a piece of comfort. All too soon, though, Troy was disturbed from his thoughts as he reached the parlour.

The room was deadly quiet when Troy entered it. He strode over to a chair and sat down, tension clear in his expression. Directly across from him sat his parents, his father glaring at Troy openly, while his mother struggled to make him stop. Troy caught her eye and smiled, trying to tell her that it didn't matter to him. His mother smiled back and then cleared her throat.

"So, you wanted to say something?" She prodded, looking pointedly at her husband.

Troy's father nodded and then looked over again at his son. Troy stared back, anger in his eyes but empty from his expression. Troy made sure to keep his pain locked away.

"Yes. Troy, your mother and I have decided that it is time for you to consider your future. As I'm sure you already know, you are next in line in the family to rule this manor, and in order to create new, fit heirs for the position after you, you must create a future for yourself."

Troy had no idea what he was talking about and his empty expression showed it. However, Troy's father said no more and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. Troy turned to his mother instead.

"What?"

"What your father is trying to say, Troy, is that we have arranged a marriage for you. Don't look so surprised, you must have known it was coming. It's been like that for generations and you…"

Troy didn't hear the rest. The shock caused all colour to drain from his face and he sucked a gasp of air through, feeling a bit lightheaded. This had to be some sort of joke – he couldn't possibly be getting married?! He was only eighteen and still had much that he wanted to do in life. Marriage was not one of those things.

Troy stood up and shook his head, limbs trembling.

"No." He whispered. "No, I won't do it."

"Troy, please understand-"

"No!"

Troy cut his mother off and ran from the room, ignoring his fathers loud shouts behind him. Troy ran up to the tower that he had inhabited before, throwing himself against the walls of it, anger flowing too fast through him to feel the pain of the hard stone against his skin.

He slid down the wall and settled onto the floor, turning his face heavenward to watch the clouds float past. He recalled a time when he and Gabriella had done just this – watch the dark clouds float across the vibrant moon. It had been a favourite time of his because it was so peaceful, but now the clouds caused him nothing but heartbreak.

"I miss you." He murmured, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I miss you."

Troy was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway of the tower. Even if he had, Troy wouldn't have cared enough to acknowledge it.

"I miss you."

Troy spoke out again, more desperately this time and the figure turned abruptly, striding away from his upset son, and to his chamber to think long and hard about what he had created.

* * *

Gabriella sliced the tomatoes with great care, making certain that they were all the same size. Her mother stared incredulously at her daughter, curious as to Gabriella's precision with such an easy task as cutting tomatoes. Gabriella felt her mother's eyes on her but she ignored them, focussing only on the task at hand. Her siblings swamped around her feet, trying to reach at the food on the table.

"Later, little ones." She whispered, plastering a smile on her face. "Go and help mama for now."

They disappeared and after quiet directions the small house was empty except for mother and daughter. Gabriella grabbed another tomato from the pile but before she could start cutting it, her mother grabbed her hand and Gabriella had no choice but to look up at the other woman.

"What is wrong, Bella?" Her mother asked gently and quietly. "You seem so sad all of the time.

Gabriella swallowed a lump in her throat and forced another smile. It seemed she was doing that a lot in the week that had passed.

"Nothing mother, I am fine." She got out, concentrating on the task at hand.

"You are not fine, Gabriella."  
Her mother took the knife from her hand and pointed to one of the chairs.

"Sit. We will talk. God knows we are long overdue."

Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment and then obeyed, knowing that it was going to have to happen sometime. It was quiet and Gabriella clasped her hands together, feeling a strange feeling of fear.

"I know there are things that you are not telling me, daughter, but I will not force you tell what you are not ready to. All I would like to know is why you are here now, and not at the manor. Did something happen?"

_Everything happened._ Gabriella thought.

"Yes, something happened." She said quietly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Did you get dismissed?" Her mother asked gently, reached over to touch her hand. "I am not mad at you, Bella, only curious. You are not shamed."

"Yes." Gabriella breathed, her voice wavering.

Her mother nodded and fell silent. Gabriella knew that she wouldn't ask anymore questions but she felt that she owed it to herself, and to her mother to tell the reason that she was here.

"I-I got dismissed be-because…"

She paused and struggled to gather herself together. Her mother leaned forward and grasped her hand, knowing vaguely what she was trying to say.

"It was because of Troy, yes?"

Gabriella nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because I felt something I shouldn't have. Because I fell in love."

**AN: Alright so I'm sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I like it immensely and I hope you do too! Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


	16. Elena

Troy sat on the chair, his body rigid and tense as he sat staring at the scene in front of him. His father was currently talking to the father of Troy's bride-to-be and the girl herself sat beside Troy on another chair, looking as uncomfortable as Troy did.

Troy snuck a look in direction and felt his fury lessen just a little as he took in her terrified expression. She had a bit of a bigger build than Gabriella had, but was still fragile looking. Her hair was black and pin straight, cascading in soft waves down her back, held into place by hair ties to keep it out of her face. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, like Troy's own eyes, and Troy found himself attracted to her, but in a sisterly way more than a romantic way. Troy was unable to think of her as someone to spend the rest of his life with. She had barely uttered a word since she had arrived here, and Troy knew she was terrified of him. Troy couldn't really say he was surprised though, he doubted that she wanted to be shipped off to some manor to be married to a complete stranger.

"Troy? Why don't you and Elena go out into the courtyard while we finish up with all of the details?"

Troy glared at his father and then stood up, offering his arm to Elena. Elena hesitantly placed her tiny hand on his forearm and Troy led the way out of the study, striding down the corridors in silence. Elena was shaking and Troy gritted his teeth as she cast her gaze downward when the entered the courtyard. She was obviously uncomfortable and scared to be alone with him.

"You're not happy with this either, no?" Troy asked, walking to a tree a ways away from her, as to make her feel more comfortable.

"I do not mean to offend you, Troy, it is…a surprise. My parents did not tell me until last week. I'm still shocked and…I just, this is so big, but whenever I try to tell my parents that, they say that I am being foolish."

Troy spun and smiled in understanding.

"I am exactly the same as you, Elena. I am not ready for marriage yet, but parents can be demanding sometimes."

Elena smiled back and sat down on a bench.

"When my parents told me, I though they were joking. They've always told me that one day I would be married, but I never imagined it would be this soon. I feel as if…my childhood is being stolen away from me."

Troy ventured closer to her as he listened to her. He could easily relate to what she was saying, she was younger than he was by two years and Troy could imagine how scary and new it must be to her.

"Again, I mean no offence, Troy, but I wish my parents me a choice as to who I married. The part that scares me the most is that I have no say. I must do what my father wishes me to do or else I will be shunned from the village."

Troy took a chance and sat down on the bench beside her. Elena turned towards him and played with her hands on her lap, something that Troy had seen Gabriella do in times of nerves and uncertainty. A finger of pain sliced through him and Troy inhaled sharply at the reminder of her.

"I know the feeling, Elena. It feels like a prison, yes?"

Elena nodded and then blushed.

"That is not the only reason…"

Troy knew what she was referring to without even having to ask her. He had seen that look before on many people's faces and even though Troy didn't know Elena well at all, the expression was universal.

"There's someone else that you'd rather be with." Troy said. "I know that feeling as well."

Another fork of hurt rocked through him and Troy absentmindedly clasped his hands around his stomach, trying to hold his composure together.

"Elena?"

The couple looked up at the sound of the authoritative voice from the archway and Elena rose to her feet to approach her father.

"It was nice to talk to you Troy." She said in farewell.

Troy nodded and then lowered his gaze to the grassy ground as he was left to his thoughts and memories. Troy let out a shuddery breath and smiled sadly down at his fingers as he went over the similarities between him and Elena.

_I guess it won't be absolutely horrible._ Troy thought with a sigh. _That doesn't mean that I want to go through with it though. Maybe mom will be able to help me with this…she must know how I'm feeling._

Troy got up and padded off in the direction of his mother's favourite place to be – the garden. Troy walked with purpose now, fighting not only for his own freedom, but for Elena's as well.

* * *

Gabriella held onto the hands of her youngest siblings, wrenching them through the thick crowds of the people that milled about the crowded streets and kept her head bowed as merchants called out to them, begging with them to buy their goods. The younger ones did the same as Gabriella did, knowing all too well that they were not able to afford the beautiful items for sale, as much as they wanted to.

Gabriella ushered them into the hut when they got there, wrinkling her nose against the unmistakable chill in the air. Winter was definitely on its way and Gabriella was dreading it even more than usual.

Gabriella began to prepare supper while her mother finished cleaning up after the mess from the little ones and Gabriella was glad to be busy, she needed a distraction from the shivering of the little ones, the crying of the cold children and the gasps of air coming from everyone's mouth as they tried to create a cloud in the house with the fog emitting from their mouths.

Gabriella sliced the vegetables as small as she could, trying to make the food seem more than it really was. She knew that they were going to have a problem feeding them all and sent up a prayer that they would all make it through the winter.

_Please don't take someone else from me._ Gabriella prayed, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes as Troy floated through her thoughts. _It hurts too much._

**AN: So how was that? Not too bad? I hope not! Thanks for sticking by me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and warning, the next chapter is going to be a bit suspenseful to you guys! Enjoy!**


	17. Revelation

Gabriella sat in the corner of the hut, glad to be alone for the time being. She brushed away some dirt and reached a hand into a small hole that revealed itself, pulling out the cloak that Troy had given her all those days ago. Making sure that no one was around, Gabriella wrapped herself in the warm cloak and buried hr face in it, trying to lose herself in the perfectness of the memories that she had pushed away for so long in an attempt to keep the pain at bay.

But now, the pain was a welcome distraction. The small hut was so cold that Gabriella had stopped shivering as her whole body felt numb. Gabriella blew a mouthful of air onto her hands and then clutched the cloak tighter around her, closing her eyes for a moment as she remembered the last night that her and Troy had spent together before his father had sent her to the dungeons.

She recalled the way the wind had gently caressed the branches of the trees, and the way Troy had smiled at her when she was unsure of what she was supposed to be feeling. Gabriella pressed the cloak to her face and inhaled deeply, trying to find the scent that she had missed so much, but was unable to find even a glimmer of the peaceful smell.

A tear rolled down her face and Gabriella sighed, struggling to keep her emotions in check, knowing that it would do her no good to get upset. Crying never solved anything, it just gave her a headache. Gabriella hugged the fabric to her once more, before unrolling it and folding it neatly to put it back in its hiding spot. Gabriella knew that she was being selfish, keeping the cloak to herself when her younger siblings were as cold as she was, but Gabriella wasn't able to give up the cloak just yet; she felt that if she gave up the cloak, she was giving up Troy.

_Enough, Gabriella._ She scolded herself. _You promised Troy's father that you wouldn't look back. That includes thinking about Troy. He is gone and there is nothing that you can do or say that will ever let you see him again._

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded to herself, getting up from the chilled dirt floor. Little steps approached her and Gabriella forced herself to smile at her youngest sister, Victoria, hugging her small body in hopes to warm them both up. The two of them stood there for a few minutes, shivering, and Gabriella began to worry as Victoria began to cough violently. It was going to take a miracle to get them all through the winter unharmed and well.

* * *

Troy drummed his fingers on the window sill of his chambers, thinking hard about the conversation that he had shared with his mother the day before. Troy knew that his mother was a strong willed woman, but he also knew that his father was just as strong; if not stronger, and although his mother had told Troy that she would talk to his father, Troy knew that little hope there was for getting out of the marriage.

_______Flashback_______

_ "But Elena is an amazing person, Troy, I don't see why you wouldn't be happy to marry her instead of kicking up this huge fuss."_

_ Troy sighed in frustration and handed his mother another flower pot, taking the spade that she held out to him._

_ "Mom, I know she's a good person, but I don't want to marry her! There's a difference between the two, mom. Did you want to marry dad?"_

_ She paused and thought hard about the question, understanding where her son was coming though._

_ "Arranged marriage has always been, and maybe it's not a thing of the future, but I have no say in the matter, Troy. Your father has been waiting for this since you were born. It will do no good to tell him that you want no part in it, it will only anger him."_

_ "Mom…I can't marry Elena. She's sweet and she's nice, but…" Troy stammered, his emotions spiralling out of his control. "But mom, dad's pushing this on to me too fast. It's too much for me to handle right now. At least give me more time. Please?"_

_ Troy handed his mom the spade and grabbed the next flower pot as she pounded the earth around the tiny seedling._

_ "Mom, you know what he did to-"_

_ Troy stopped for a moment, sucking in a lungful of air as knives of pain cut into him._

_ "To Gabriella. She was innocent, and she didn't deserve to die. I know that what we did was considered wrong by everyone's perspectives, but it wasn't wrong, mom! If you take away the titles, I'm just a boy, and she's just a girl. That's all there is to it; that's all there __should__ be to it, but dad decided to take her away from me to stop it. If anyone deserved to die, it was me, not her. She tried to tell me that it was wrong; that it should stop. But I didn't listen, I didn't want to listen to her because I was scared that I'd lose her – and now I have anyway. Please, mom, I'm begging you. Please don't make me do this."_

_ Troy broke off his speech, tears gathering in his eyes as he relived the events from two weeks before. He ducked his head and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, emotions rocketing through him at such a speed that he didn't even try to control them._

_ "Troy…"_

_ His mother dropped her tools and held onto her son, hugging him like she had neglected to do since he was a little boy._

_ "Troy, I had no idea that you cared for her so much…I'll talk to your father and see what comes from that."_

_ Troy nodded and blinked through his tears._

_ "Thank you, mom. Thank you."_

_______End Of Flashback_______

Now Troy waited anxiously in his room, wondering what could possibly be taking his mother this long to negotiate with his father. Troy knew that his father was stubborn, but he knew that his mother was on his side; seeing his reaction yesterday had spurred her to understand and stick up for her son.

Troy played with the fingers on his right hand, trying to distract himself from the horrible possibilities running through his head. He got up and began to pace, telling himself that it was okay; it would be alright, but Troy wasn't easily convinced, especially because half of him knew that it wasn't going to work.

Unable to wait any longer, Troy exited his room and wandered down the corridors, running his finger along the rough walls of stone. Feeling a sense of intrigue, Troy ventured into the kitchens of the manor, watching the servants cleaning, cooking, chatting. Troy stood away from it all, able to picture Gabriella in the situation as easily as he could picture himself marrying Elena; it was what they were expected to do.

Troy stayed there for a few more minutes, smiling slightly as the girls chatted, ignoring his presence. Then, Troy turned and left, walking instead towards the parlour. Where he knew his parents were talking. As he neared the room, Troy slowed his pace, hearing raised voices coming through the thick walls.

"…didn't need to tell him that she was_ dead_. Do you have any idea how upset he is?"

Troy froze, focussing all of his attention on the words his mother had spoken.

"I did what I needed to do, do not speak to me as if I didn't have Troy's best interests in mind."

"That's just it. You didn't have Troy's best interests in mind; you had yours. Troy does not care about what people think of him, he just loves her. It's time that you put yourself aside and care about what your son is trying to tell you."

"I told him that Gabriella was dead because I knew that if I didn't, he would go look for her and therefore, ruin his status as a noble. If he marries Elena, he will be unhappy, yes, but he will someday realize that I did him a favour because if all else fails, he has at least his status to rely on."

Troy's jaw fell open as he digested this.

_Gabriella's…not….dead?_ Troy struggled to get his thoughts together. _So she's alive! Where is she?! _

Troy rested his head in his hands, straining to think of an idea. Joy was causing his thoughts to become jumbled, but for once, Troy didn't care. Troy grasped the fact that she still existed firmly in his head and began to run towards where he hoped she was; home. Troy pumped his fist in the air and laughed as he ran, not caring if his parents heard him or not.

He had a mission.

**AN: YAY!! So Troy knows that Gabriella is alive, which is awesome, no? I hope this chapter was okay, I wrote most of it while watching TV so I hope I didn't skimp too much on the emotion! Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!! **


	18. Reunion

Gabriella knelt by the frigid waters of the river, rubbing the tatters of clothes in the cold waves, trying to get at least some of the stains out. Her mother worked silently beside her and Gabriella didn't bother to try and make conversation; it was too cold for that. Gabriella dropped the sopping piece of clothes on the frozen grass beside her and breathed gust of warm air on her hands, trying to get some feeling back into her fingers so she could continue her task. Gabriella furled and unfurled her hands, biting her lip as her fingers ached from the chill.

Stubbornly, Gabriella grabbed another piece of clothing and shoved it into the water, shuddering as the blood in her hands burned from the cold. Gritting her teeth, Gabriella stuck to her task and washed piece after piece of clothing into the water, ignoring her screaming fingers.

_Almost done._ Gabriella reminded herself grimly, as she glanced at the heap of clothes waiting to be washed. _You can do this, Gabriella._

"Gabriella…"

Gabriella glanced over at her mother, confused as to why she had stopped her folding.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

The older woman raised a finger and gestured to something behind Gabriella, shock, delight, and uncertainty lining her features. Gabriella's brow furrowed and her heart accelerated, fearing what she would see when she turned around.

* * *

Lungs burning, Troy raced down the beaten track to the village, hardly feeling the fatigue of his body. The only thought that registered in his head was to find Gabriella and see for himself that she really was alive. And that thought alone is what propelled him forward, forgetting his fury at his father, ignoring all of his tired muscles and empty stomach.

The scenery streaked past him in a fire of green and brown as he reached the outskirts of the village. Troy slowed his pace now and replayed through the path he had taken with Gabriella the day after the bandit attacks. Troy searched his surroundings and with little difficulty found the path that they had taken.

Now that he was starting to get close to her house, doubt started to seed in his mind. What if he had just heard wrong? What if Gabriella wasn't really alive? Troy didn't know what he would do if she wasn't. He had come so far and his hopes had been risen to the point that Troy knew he would be hit hard if it turned out to be a joke.

Troy shook his head to clear it of his doubts and focussed on the hut in the distance, preparing himself mentally and emotionally for whatever was to come. It took all of his energy to place his right foot forward and then his left; right, left, right left. It was a monotonous cycle and Troy began to fear that he would never reach his destination. Fear and unease were beginning to make him lightheaded and Troy stopped for a moment, ducking his head as he tried to reign in his emotions.

_Come on, Troy, smarten up._ He scolded himself. _If you do not get a move on, father will realize that you are gone and will send guards after you to bring you back to the manor._

Troy's head snapped up as he realized that this was true. It was only a matter of time before his father _did_ send guards after him. Troy began to run again, a new burst of energy shining through and relieving him of his troubles for the time being.

Troy stopped in front of the hut and then knocked hesitantly, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do. There was a moment of silence, broken only by scuffles and then the door opened a crack, revealing a small face.

"Yes?" The young girl asked, obviously fearful of Troy.

In hopes to comfort her, Troy knelt down so that he was at her level. The girl stared at him with big eyes and Troy caught sight of a few other faces in the small home, none of them over the age of seven.

"Hello, little one. Is your sister, Gabriella, home?" Troy asked, flashing a small smile to assure her that he meant no harm.

"She is by the river with mama." Said the little girl and then the door slammed shut, leaving Troy to chuckle at the door.

"Thank you." He called softly through the door, standing up and spinning around in a circle as he tried to locate in which direction the river would be.

"It's that way." Came a voice from behind him.

Troy spun around to see the same girl pointing a small finger in the right direction and then slamming the door shut again. Troy repeated his thanks and then set off in the direction she had gestured, breaking into a jog as he realized that he had be gone for quite some time.

Troy fought with the branches of the trees, cursing when again a branch caught the heavy material of his cloak, successfully ripping another hole in the material. Troy wrenched it free and stumbled on, struggling through the thick brush towards the sound of flowing water.

Then all of a sudden, the trees stopped and Troy fell to the ground, losing his balance on the suddenly flat terrain around him. With a grunt, Troy pulled himself to his feet and cast a look around, hoping that this is what Gabriella's sister had meant by the river.

And then he saw her.

She was only twenty metres away from him, washing clothes with her mother in the cold waters of the river. For a moment, all Troy could do was just stand and stare, unable to believe that she was really here; that she was _alive._ He had been so long without realizing her existence, that now it seemed impossible that she was really here.

Troy opened his mouth to call to her, but no sound came out. Troy tried again and this time was successful in emitting a heartbroken croak. This was enough to catch the older woman's attention and she looked up from her work, staring in amazement at Troy.

Troy watched in stunned silence as she pointed to him, getting her daughter's attention at the same time. Troy heard the quiet chimes of her voice, asking a question and then Troy's heart began to pound as she looked over her shoulder, her expression curious and slightly worried.

"Brie." He finally got out, taking a stumbling step forwards. His legs felt as if they were jelly and Troy tried to make them work, having come so far.

Gabriella got up from her crouch and looked over at him with shocked eyes.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" She asked, beginning to walk towards him.

Troy just shook his head, all thoughts flying from his head as she smiled curiously at him, wondering why he was so flabbergasted. Troy took a few more unsteady steps forward and reached out towards her, pleading with his eyes.

"Brie….please." He mumbled, still in utter shock at the reality of the situation.  
"I-I…"

Gabriella seemed to catch onto the fact that something wasn't right, because she broke into a run, hurrying towards him with a slightly fearful expression.

As soon as she was within reach, Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, hugging her as hard as his trembling limbs would allow him to. Gabriella froze for a moment and then returned his hug, a small smile creeping up the side of her face.

She looked up at him and then frowned as she caught sight of the tears rolling down Troy's face. She reached up and touched his cheek, fearful that he was hurt in some way.

"Troy? Troy, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." She whispered, trying to read his expression.

"He told me that you were dead." Troy said, running a hand through her long hair as he talked. "I went down to the dungeons to get you out of there, but when I got down there you weren't there and then my father told me that he had to punish you and he made it sound like you were dead because that's what punishment is for a peasant who breaks the rules. I've gone all this time thinking you were dead, when really you were here. Why didn't you come back, Brie? Why did you stay away?"

Gabriella stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had just told her. She stepped back from him a bit and then bit her lip.

"He told you that I was d-dead? Troy, I didn't have a choice to come back. He took me out of the dungeons and then sent me home, telling me that I was never allowed back there. If I had known what he was going to tell you, Troy, I would have come back as soon as I could."

All the while they had been speaking, Troy had been aware of noises coming from behind him and now Gabriella's mother gave a yell, jumping to her feet as someone burst out of the bush behind them.

Troy whirled around, keeping Gabriella behind him, and then began to back up as he recognized the two men as guards from his home. Gabriella screamed and Troy heard her dart back to her mother, trying to decide what to do.

"You have disobeyed your father's orders, Troy." One of the guards said, the two of them beginning to advance on the small group of them.

Troy continued to back up, reaching out with his hand as he did so, trying to find where Gabriella and her mother were so he could protect them from any harm that might be coming.

"What orders?!" Troy spat. "I didn't even know she was alive!"

Troy felt a hand grabbing his wrist and he stepped back a few more steps before stopping, confident that he would be close enough to protect them now if need be.

The guards looked at each other and then at the two women behind Troy, trying to decide where to go from here. Troy took the chance to spin around and look at Gabriella.

"Brie, go home. The two of you go home and I'll sort things out with my father. Do not open the door for anyone and if something happens, send someone up to the manor and tell them to ask for me."

Gabriella shook her head, a hard expression on her face.

"No. If you're going back to the manor then I'm coming too."

"But-"

"No, Troy. I'm coming." She interrupted, her mind made up.

Troy didn't have the heart to argue with her and he nodded, looking over at the older woman to see what she thought of it all.

"She always did have a mind of her own." The older woman said with a smile. "Be careful, Bella. And come home when you're done. Both of you."

And then she took off, darting across the patch of land to pick up her clothes and then was into the woods and gone before the guards had even realized what had happened.

Troy turned around again to face them and wrapped an arm around Gabriella as she came to stand beside him, determination set in her expression.

"Fine, we will take both of you." One of the guards stated, beginning to walk back the way they had come.

Troy and Gabriella followed the first guard through the woods and as they began to walk through the village, Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, comforted that she was beside him.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered, glancing up at him as they continued to walk.

"Brie?" Troy replied, offering a small smile.

"I'm glad that you came back." She said, keeping her voice low. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Brie. And no matter what happens when we get there, nothing's going to take you away from me again. Ever. And that's a promise."

**AN: So how was that? I hope it was okay! So Troyella are FINALLY together again but ran into some trouble! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thanks, guys. **


	19. At The Crossroads

Gabriella felt the tension in the large room as soon as she stepped foot inside of it. Troy tightened his grip on her and then stood a little past the doorway, glancing at his mother as she cried out in delight.

"Gabriella! How nice it is to see you again!" She said, walking over to the young girl.

Gabriella looked hesitantly up at Troy, not entirely sure what she was supposed to say. She wasn't sure how to respond to the ones who commanded her, and she had never come in contact with Troy's mother before. When Troy just smiled, Gabriella curtseyed and offered a small smile at the older woman.

"Troy."

All heads turned towards the stone cold voice of Troy's father. He stood up from where he had been sitting on a majestic chair and took a step forward. Troy tensed and Gabriella shuddered, remembering how hard of a time Troy had just gone through because of his father.

"Troy…this can not happen. I will not allow it to happen."

Instinctively, Troy gently tucked Gabriella behind him, ignoring her small whimper of protest.

"You have ignored my orders, Troy, you will be punished this time along with her."

"You gave me no orders." Troy whispered. His voice was quiet, but was so full of anger that it carried across the large room. "You told me _nothing._ I knew only that she was dead. You had no right to tell me that. You had _no_ right."

Tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes as she heard the true extent of his pain that stretched within his statement. She closed her eyes momentarily and then jumped as Troy's mother slipped behind Troy to stand beside Gabriella. Sensing Gabriella's surprise and fear, she just smiled and kept her distance.

Troy glanced behind and reached out to grab one of Gabriella's hands, sensing her unease. This motion did not go unnoticed by Troy's father and both Troy and Gabriella had a flashback to a situation similar to this, weeks ago. The atmosphere in the room was much the same and Gabriella squeezed Troy's fingers as her heart pounded away in her chest.

"When I tell you this time that she is dead, it will be the truth."

Gabriella yelped and began to shake, fearing that his statement would come true. Her mind started racing with all of the possibilities and once started, there was no stopping it.

Enraged, Troy turned around and held Gabriella tightly, looking desperately at his mother. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and started to sob silently, still in shock as to what was happening.

"It's okay, Brie. You are safe." Troy murmured, stroking her hair. "Remember what I promised you."

Troy's mother patted her son on the shoulder and frowned at her husband, stepping towards him and away from Troy and Gabriella.

"That is enough. There is no need to scare the girl." She said quietly, but firmly.

"She is a _peasant_, why do you care?" The older man hissed. "She is nothing to us, to _him._ He'll get over it. It's just infatuation. He'll be happy with Elena just as much. He doesn't know what love _is_. How can he? He is only young."

The room went dead silent, and everyone turned to look at him. Gabriella's sobs hitched in her throat and she looked up at Troy who was slowly turning around to face his father, bringing Gabriella with him.

"Troy." She whispered, fearful of how his eyes were narrowing. "Troy, don't."

"Mom?" Troy asked, keeping his cold, empty gaze locked on his father. "Mom can you take Gabriella somewhere?"

"Troy…" Gabriella repeated, curling into him. "No."

"She's right, Troy. Now is not the time." His mother stated, coming to stand beside him.

"Mom, please." Troy murmured.

"Troy, I do not wish for you to be hurt on my conscious." Gabriella said quietly.

"You will not be able to change his mind, Troy." His mother chipped in.

Troy looked at each of his parents in turn and then down at Gabriella who moved so that she was standing with her back to his father, and facing Troy directly.

"Troy I understand that you are angry, but fighting will only make this worse. Let's just go, please Troy. If not for you – then for me."

While Gabriella had been saying this, Troy's father had taken the opportunity of Troy's distraction, summoning the guards. Now, Troy noticed their closeness and immediately tensed.

"Well, what is this, here?"

A voice from the doorway interrupted them all. Gabriella did not react to the people standing in the doorway, and Troy turned to look, wondering who could possibly be interrupting _this _conversation.

"Elena!" He said in surprise, recognizing the frail looking girl beside her father.

She smiled and waved gently at Troy, looking curiously at Gabriella. A nervous silence settled over everyone and Gabriella hesitantly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I see you have a servant in your mix – problems with obedience, I take it?" Elena's father continued, gesturing to Gabriella.

Troy frowned and pulled Gabriella to his side, hating how stereotypical everyone was being. Gabriella linked arms with him and let her eyes flutter shut.

"Something like that." Troy's father replied. "Thank you for coming, Herald. Elena, if you would like to join Troy in the courtyard while we talk?"

Troy nodded curtly and still holding onto Gabriella, he walked over to Elena and led the way down the corridor.

Once they were a ways away from the parlour, Troy stopped and turned to Elena, looking around in every direction.

"Elena." He said quietly. "This is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Elena."

The two girls smiled at each other and then each looked at Troy.

"You remember how we were talking before, Elena, about each of us not being happy about the marriage and we each said that there was someone else that we'd rather be with?"

"Yes." Elena said.

Gabriella just started incredulously at Troy, lost beyond belief.

"And this is the girl that you were talking about, isn't it?" Elena asked, gesturing to Gabriella. "The girl that you rather be with?"

"Yes." Troy said with a smile at Gabriella. "See, Brie, my father arranged a marriage for me when I was very young. It's common and I knew that it would happen for me someday. Elena is the girl that my father picked and we were both told a few weeks ago that we were to be wed."

Gabriella nodded uncertainly.

"And we both said that there was someone that we would rather be with." Troy concluded, bringing Gabriella up to speed. "Well, Elena, my father has a problem with social status and because Gabriella is not a noble, he will not allow us to be together."

It was quiet as Troy glanced around again.

"I think I may have a solution. But it will be deceitful and dangerous if we're caught."

"I just want to be with you, Troy." Gabriella whispered, pressing herself into his side. "Whatever the costs."

Troy nodded and smiled at her.

"Elena, I'm going to have to know that I can trust you, before I go on."

"You can trust me, Troy, this well benefit me as well as you. I will do what it takes for it to succeed."

Troy looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"This is what I was thinking…"

**AN: Alright so it was a cliffie – sorry guys! I have a whole bunch of stuff planned and there's no way that I could fit it all into one chapter! I'm sorry if this was kind of boring and uninteresting, I had a hard time writing all of the conflicts into it, but I hope that I wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Just like Romeo and Juliet, Almost

It was silent for a long time after Troy stopped talking, each left to their own thoughts, fears, and hopes. Gabriella bit her lip and leaned against Troy, her mind spinning with all of the things that could go wrong. Her priority was for everyone to be out of danger, including Elena. Gabriella wasn't sure what to think of her, still, but from Troy's reaction she was obviously someone that he trusted, and therefore Gabriella trusted her – if only partly.

"I know it has many holes." Troy said, finally. "But it's our only hope."

Elena nodded and sighed quietly, instinctively glancing around her.

"I think it could work as long as we had a way to stay in contact with each other so we know whether it worked or not." She offered.

"Wee have no way of doing this unless we have a messenger and there is no one that we can trust to help us." Troy replied.

"It seems to be a dead end, Troy." Gabriella commented, looking dejectedly up at him. "We can't risk the chance of the distraction failing. We would have no way of knowing."

"Dead end." Troy repeated quietly, wheels turning in his head. "Wait, I just might have an idea. Have the two of you ever heard of a man named Shakespeare?"

* * *

Gabriella's heart pounded in nerves, not really sure if the idea was a fool proof one. Being of her social status, Gabriella had never any need for medications and therefore did not know the risks or hazards of using them.

"You are entirely sure that this poison will not stop his heart for real?" Gabriella asked Elena as they snuck down the corridors to the cellars.

Elena nodded and smiled in thanks as Gabriella allowed her to slip into the cellar first.

"I am certain, Gabriella. The man I love, Edward, is a medicine man and he told me about this potion. I swear to you that it is safe. The potion will harm Troy in no way what-so-ever."

Elena pulled jars off of the shelf, muttering the ingredients to herself as she read the labels.

"Forgive me for questioning you, Elena, I mean no disrespect towards you. I am not familiar with medications and am quite distrustful of them." Gabriella apologized, reaching out to grab some of the ars from Elena's overflowing arms.

"Feel no need to apologize Gabriella, all is well. I would feel the same if I were in your position."

Silence settled over the two of them as they gathered the remainder of their needed preservatives. They hurried quickly and quietly through the silent corridors, darting into corners and crevices whenever a maid or guard roamed past.

"We must hurry with the plan, my father will be finished with Troy's father soon. They were only working out the details."

Gabriella nodded and sighed in relief as they entered the hallway or Troy's chamber. They darted forward the last fear steps and after a quiet knock on the door, slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind them.

"We have what we need." Gabriella said, placing her armful of jars on the rough table in the corner of Troy's room. "What comes next?"

Elena thought for a moment

"I will prepare the potion and then we will put the plan in action. It should take only a few minutes."

"How am I looking?" Troy asked, emerging from behind his changing screen behind them.

The two of them spun around to take a look and Gabriella jumped back instinctively, yelping in fright at the makeshift costume that he had put together. Her hands flew up to her face and her breath caught in her throat as she got over her shock.

Troy hid his smile and walked over to her, patting her shoulder in comfort.

"It is only a trick, Brie, remember that." He soothed, his voice gentle. "You know it is not real."

Gabriella nodded and reached out with shaking fingers to tough the material of troy's shirt where he had stained it with wine and wax from a candle.

"I-I know, it j-just gave me a fright." She replied with a nervous laugh. "You did a very good job – it looks very realistic."

Troy chuckled dryly and pulled her into a tight one armed hug.

"Let us hope that my father does not get too close to me that he smells the wine."

Gabriella nodded in agreement and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, praying that their plan would go as they made it out to be. Gabriella still wasn't happy or confident with it, but knew that they had no other choice.

"Let us get you ready for your acting debut, Brie. We need to get you all bloodied up." Troy said, leading her over to his bed. She sat down and he disappeared behind his screen for a moment, returning with a half full bottle of wine and a half melted lit candle.

Troy dipped a sponge into the bottle of wine and gently dabbed it on Gabriella's face, splattering it in random spots but keeping his touches gentle. Gabriella closed her eyes when he asked and tried not to flinch as he touched her eyelids with the hot wax of the candle.

"Sorry Brie, I have to." Troy apologized, seeing her fists clench. "I am being as gentle as possible.

"I know." Gabriella murmured, trying to keep her features still so that it would be easier for him to finish his task.

The sponge disappeared soon after and Gabriella hesitantly opened her eyes, blinking a few times as the wax shifted slightly. Troy smiled down at her and Gabriella rose to her feet, hesitantly touching the side of her face.

"You look beautiful, Brie."

Gabriella laughed, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"How is it possible to be beautiful with blood all over my face?" She replied, eyes shining.

Troy chuckled too, but became serious.

"You still manage it. You look gorgeous."

Gabriella smiled shyly up at him and then hugged him tightly, heart pounding as her mind registered what they were going to try to pull off in a few minutes.

"Troy, I'm not sure that I trust this. I think we are taking too big of a risk with this potion." She admitted, trembling a bit.

Troy hugged her back, pressing his cheek to the top of her head with a sigh.

"I know, Brie, I am scared too, we all are – but this is our only hope. We don't have a choice."

Gabriella nodded against his chest and then took a shuddery breath, gently detaching herself from Troy. Elena gave the mixture a few more stirs and then poured its contents into two small vials that she pulled from the pouch hanging from her dress. She grasped the small vials in her hand and then walked over to the couple, her hands shaking visibly.

"Shall we go over the plan?"

Troy nodded and Gabriella bit her lip, slipping her hand into Troy's for support. He squeezed her fingers soothingly.

"We sneak down to the courtyard and put on a show that we're leaving the yard in case anyone sees us. Then we choose a hallway, Troy you drink the potion, and after you've…after it works, I will run to the parlour and tell our parents that there's been an accident."

"I will be out by the time that they get back, yes?" Troy asked, his face grave.

"I will not leave to go tell them until you look as you should." Elena confirmed with a glance at Gabriella.

"Then, Gabriella, you must drink the potion when you hear us coming – but make sure that they do not see the vial. Then as they inspect Troy to see if he is alive you will start to fade as well and I will take it from there to make sure that you both get out of the castle."

A silence stretched across the three of them, each of them lost in their fears. Gabriella was fighting tears and she held herself rigidly, remembering that her mother had wanted them to come home after they had finished.

"I will not be able to see my mother." She whispered. "We will have to leave."

"Only for a little while, then we will come back and take them with us. I know how important you family is to you, Brie, and I promise you – I _promise_ that we will return once some time has passed." Troy mumbled, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Gabriella nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

* * *

The plan had gone well so far. They had made it to the corridor that they had chosen to act out the scene and now the three of them crouched on the floor, whispering snippets of last minute reminders and cautions. Finally, it could be delayed no longer. Troy grasped the flask between two fingers and pulled the small cork out, hiding it in his pocket. Silence fell over them and Troy hugged Gabriella quickly, sensing her terror. Elena smiled encouragingly and without a word Troy dipped his head back and swallowed the mouthful of potion.

Elena quickly took the bottle from him and slipped it into her pouch, Gabriella watching Troy's face curiously. For a moment Troy just sat there, looking around nervously. Then his eyelids began to flutter and the two girls helped to lay him down on the cold floor. Tears spilled down Gabriella's cheeks as his eyes closed, breathing slowed, and his face paled. Elena placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort but she could not be comforted.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Gabriella murmured, touching his cold cheek.

"Yes." Elena whispered, but her voice was laced with fear.

Elena ducked her head against Troy's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"He is ready. I will go alert the adults. Are you ready, Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded, wiping away her tears and checking to make sure that her 'injuries' were still bloodied. The sight of the fake blood on both her and Troy made her stomach twist.

"Good luck, Gabriella, and try not to worry. I'll see you soon."

And with that, Elena took off, running quickly through the corridors, putting on an act that something was terribly wrong.

Gabriella looked down at Troy and held her bottle in her hands, her fist closed over the small vial. His face looked peaceful and Gabriella drew strength from that, leaning down to kiss his forehead gently. The temperature of his skin made her shiver and Gabriella sat up again, bracing her back against the stone as she waited for Elena to return.

The next few minutes were probably the longest of Gabriella's life. She held the open bottle in her palm, her ears strained for the slightest sound of life around her. Finally, the sound of running footsteps in the distance could be heard and Gabriella quickly dumped the potion down her throat, shoving the now empty bottle and its cork into her pouch. Immediately, her vision began to blur and she bent over Troy, trying to make it look as if she feared for his life. It wasn't hard.

Gabriella was barely aware of their arrival, and the screams of the terror and anguish were distorted to her. Elena bent over where Gabriella now lay beside Troy and asked her how she was feeling, all part of the act. Gabriella couldn't move her lips to force an answer out. As they had hoped, no one was other than Elena was paying any attention to Gabriella, too upset about the loss of Troy to worry about a bothersome peasant. The last thing that Gabriella remembered was hearing the painful sobs of Troy's mother, bent over her son like a wilted flower.

* * *

Troy paced wildly from left to right, not even feeling the sharp sting of the violent winds. Elena sat patiently beside Gabriella watching his movements with a worrisome expression.

"It's been too long. Why isn't she awake yet?" Troy asked, gesturing to Gabriella's still sleeping form.

"She took it after you." Elena reminded him. "It will take a while for the potion to wear off. Relax Troy."

Troy just grunted, and went to side of the other side of Gabriella, kneeling by the slab of concrete that she was lain out on from where they were in an old abandoned barn.

"Come on Brie, come back to me." Troy murmured, stroking her hair.

"Troy, tell me about the story of 'Romeo and Juliet' – why did they to this to themselves?" Elena wondered, trying to distract Troy.

"The end was different in the story. I knew that in order for my parents not to look for us, I had to fake our deaths, similar to what my dad did to me. I knew the potion existed, but I got lucky that you knew it off by heart. Romeo and Juliet died in the end of the story that Shakespeare wrote."

"That's sad." Elena said, aghast.

"Not to mention torturous."

A third voice joined their conversation. Troy glanced down and sighed in relief as Gabriella blinked sleepily up at them, smiling lazily.

"Brie…you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me over the head with a rock." She joked, sitting up with the help of the two of them. "Did it work? Are we out?"

Elena nodded with a radiant smile.

"You are out. And free."

"Thank you." Gabriella said, gratefully smiling the other girl. "Thank you for everything that you've done. You've saved my life."

"You are welcome – you both are. Now go, before someone comes looking for me." Elena advised.

Troy helped Gabriella to her feet and with one last smile, they hurried off into the dark night, running side my side as they put as much distance between the village and themselves as they could.

Later that night, the two of them sat in front of a tiny campfire, resting in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Fireflies zoomed above their heads and the songs of the crickets filled the air, creating a peaceful atmosphere for the two of them as they sat in silence.

"Was it all worth it?" Troy asked, stroking her hair.

Gabriella giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Of course, Troy." She murmured with a wobbly smile, "We're free."

**AN: Okay so I know the ending was kind of quick, but it had to be done. There wasn't much more left to the plot, but this scene was actually the first one that I had in my head. I hope you enjoyed this whole story and thanks for your support! Until next time, my fellow Wildcats!!**


End file.
